Switched Lives
by NarutoKyubi
Summary: Chapter 6 up Stephen goes to end the horrors of his world the lack of a t-shirt also babysitting detail with Su the horrors continue Read and Review please(i recommend dark souls too for final fantasy 7 fans)
1. Default Chapter

My first fanfic besides ff7! I'm doing Love Hina which is one of my favorite anime the plot probably sucks cause it was kinda hard to think of an original idea so and it's not that original but..read it anyway plz and tell me what u think. ~thought~ /dream/  
  
Chapter One: To live in a nightmare  
  
"Damn that had to hurt!"  
  
Stephen watched the end of the Love Hina episode as Keitaro was sent flying through the air.  
  
"Poor Keitaro always getting beat maybe if he wasn't so clumsy he could dodge some of the attacks I mean he is strong enough to survive em"  
  
Shaking his head slightly Stephen turned off the DVD thinking to himself.  
  
~But still I would kill for his life I'd say if he could just learn to be strong he would have a perfect life if I were him I'd do things differently~  
  
Stephen looked a lot like Keitaro and Seta sort of a combination between the two. So what happened as Stephen fell asleep was only natural.  
  
/Stephen felt a surge of energy flow through him as if the whole world couldn't stand up to him and was surrounded in a light blue light. As he flew through a tunnel of beautiful gold and blue light he noticed a red light pass him for a while he continued to go through on a complete high with the energy he received until finally he seemed to land in an ocean and all turned black/  
  
~Wow what a great dream wait a minute why can't I breath!?!~  
  
Stephen immediately woke up to find himself drenched he was wearing a towel and nothing else around his waist and it was kinda hard to see but not very as he rubbed his eyes his 20/20 vision was still in tact and he seemed to be aware of all his senses.  
  
~Where am I?~  
  
Stephen wondered in amazement as he stared at the area it was covered with water and rock and the area seemed to be consisting of what seemed like a hot spring over further inspection Stephen realized exactly where he was.  
  
~No way there is no way that I'm here I can't be~  
  
~I'm in hintasou!~  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Stephen was ecstatic by this as he started to swim around in the area felling the relaxing warmth of the hot springs.  
  
~But wait how did this happen. . .aw who cares I'm really here~  
  
Stephen finally calmed down to hear the door open he looked gently as his face turned to that of fear and excitement as Narusegawa walked gently down the steps into the hot spring  
  
~My god it's really her she's...really hot!~  
  
Stephen drooled slightly at the sight of Naru in nothing but a towel. She stared at him for a moment and winked.  
  
"Hi"  
  
~Wow she is really cute~  
  
Stephen started to cry anime style and realized it  
  
~Wait I'm an anime character now that mean I can do all sorts of stuff I couldn't do I'll have to remember that later~ Stephen listened to her talk ~AND I CAN UNDERSTAND JAPANESE!!!!!!!~  
  
"And you know recently my breast have been getting bigger, but there nowhere near yours lets give em a squeeze"  
  
That snapped Stephen back to reality as the blood rushed into his lower region fear struck in his eyes as Naru began to realize what it really was she was holding  
  
~Oh crap I must be in the first episode! That means-~  
  
Naru screamed dragging Stephen by his area as she screamed calling him pervert Stephen found himself saying exactly what Keitaro had said in this case just before he crashed into the rock.  
  
"Ow"  
  
~Wait if I don't stand up to apologize I won't get killed from the in between the chest thing maybe if I act like Keitaro without the clumsiness I can survive.~  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't know this was the women's bath. . .I just came to see my grandma for a place to stay that's all."  
  
Stephen gently began to walk away not facing Naru until she caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder causing him to slip and land exactly where he was trying to avoid no matter how nice it was he was still sent flying through a wall before he had a chance to defend himself.  
  
~Ow how does Keitaro deal with this anyway speaking of which where is he?~  
  
Stephen managed to avoid stealing Kitsune's underwear but she still managed to find a reason to chance him after talking to Naru.  
  
~God what have I gotten my self into?~  
  
Stephen did not forget his reflexes and immediately dodged Naru's flying kick as she came in contact with the tree knocking it in half.  
  
Stephen found himself in a sort of crying state like Keitaro had been and started to run  
  
"HOW THE HELL CAN SHE DO THAT!"  
  
Going back through the entrance Stephen had completely forgotten about Su which led to him stepping on one of her tank's.  
  
"Ah your big monster face the wrath of the Hinta Defense Squad!"  
  
~oh crap~  
  
Stephen had no time to react as the explosions sent him flying after a laughing Su.  
  
Stephen didn't even bother getting up for he knew right there and then he was doomed.  
  
So what u thing tell me please and I'll write more I just want one review if any. 


	2. Backup from a fox

Wow I got reviews and they were good cept that messed up dawn person jk k here I chapter 2 I hope u guys like it =thought=  
  
Chapter 2: Back up from a fox  
  
=Of all the people to forget in the damn house I forget about the one with the exploding tanks!!!! Ok situation I'm about to die. Resolution wait for death=  
  
"What should we do with him?" Su asked in her happy voice.  
  
"I say we tie him up cut off his tongue and send him to hell!"  
  
Stephen replied like the smart-ass he was he didn't mean to be but he just was.  
  
"I thought I already was in hell what with the demonic strength u have and the fire and explosions and such!"  
  
This pissed Naru off incredibly steam was flowing out of her ears.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE COMMITING ALL THE PERVERTED ACTS YOU DESERVE TO GO TO HELL FOR touching . . . . my b-breasts!!!!"  
  
"Last I remember you pulled me into your breast I didn't jump in there!"  
  
This caught Kitsune's attention  
  
"Naru! Just met the guy and already your making the first moves eh?"  
  
Naru turned red  
  
"Y-you can't be serious he's a pervert and a peeping tom!"  
  
Kitsune didn't seem too convinced.  
  
Stephen decided at that moment to intervene.  
  
"Plus I did say I was sorry and didn't know didn't I?"  
  
Naru glared at Stephen completely ignoring him as he felt a cold chill drag through his bones.  
  
"That's it I'm calling the cops! Like anyone couldn't tell the difference between a hotel and a girls dormitory!"  
  
=Great less then 2 hours and I get sent to jail=  
  
"Keitaro? What are you doing here?  
  
Stephen stared at the older beauty in front of him she had a mature look to her and held a cigarette in her mouth.  
  
=Phew! I keep forgetting I'm Keitaro now I have to stop worrying.=  
  
Stephen put on his best act to sound desperate as he hugged his "aunt" and despite he never acted before (just lied ^_^) it was quite good.  
  
"Aunt Haruka!"  
  
Stephen managing to slightly lower himself to the ground just as Haruka slammed down her elbow missing him by inches as he blocked his fall with his arms (martial arts thing ^_^) Haruka stared at him for a second in curiosity then shrugged it off.  
  
"Call me Haruka!"  
  
"Oh yeah sorry force of habit heh heh"  
  
Remembering what he knew from the series and manga he continued his Keitaro act as so no one would suspect him.  
  
=I just hope they don't notice any difference here=  
  
"Where's Grandma? Didn't she call me over a few hours ago? I'm sure if I talked to her she could give me a place to stay!"  
  
This caused Haruka to look at him a little funnier then she had.  
  
=Crap=  
  
"No I don't think so besides she left a few days ago for a hot springs tour before she left she noticed what little success this hotel was making and decided to turn it into a women's dormitory"  
  
Stephen screamed as loud as he could causing Kitsune to cover her ears  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?"  
  
=Damn Keitaro has strong lungs.=  
  
"Well yeah come in we'll have some tea ok?"  
  
"Y-yeah sure."  
  
"So Keitaro what have you been up to?"  
  
"Well um =don't blow this= I was looking for a place to say just like I said and I was wondering can I please stay here?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
=I was kind of hoping Naru wouldn't have heard that now we got to go into the whole lying thing.=  
  
"Are you serious we can't let him stay here!!!"  
  
"Please? Just for a little while I promise I won't be any trouble."  
  
"I SAID NO!!!!!!"  
  
"God why do you have to be so mean you ha-"  
  
"Stephen managed to stop himself just before finished the sentence."  
  
This is when the episode decided to take it's course  
  
"I'm sorry Keitaro I know you would have saved on rent but the commute would have been hell. As I recall this is your 2nd year in Tokyo U isn't it?"  
  
"What!?!?!?! Tokyo U!?!?!?!"  
  
=Man this is the part I was trying to avoid=  
  
"Uh yeah I'm in the 69th percentile in the law firm"  
  
Haruka just stared at him a little funnier the others stared at amazement.  
  
Kitsune was first to speak.  
  
"Did u hear that Tokyo U law division maybe he will be a big time lawyer make tons of cash."  
  
"Is tokiyoewi good?" (I couldn't remember how Su said it sry I also don't know how to spell it)  
  
(Ok just so we know I decided to make a mixture of the manga and series and I really did not want to go through that bull of the second episode I hated that episode so very much so I'm gonna add parts that best act it the two series manga and anime were one so just to answer questions about parts you never heard of)  
  
Stephen managed to hear the door open through all the screaming and looked towards it a sort of smile crossed his face one that even Haruka didn't notice as a happy young girl with blue hair entered the room with a bag of groceries.  
  
=Wow Shinobu! It's really her aww she's so cute the blue hair suits her oh crap can't look at her for long it'll look worse for me=  
  
"Ah Naru sempai is this a friend of yours?"  
  
"Shinobu perfect! You can help me out here to get rid of this guy."  
  
"Oh so Shinobu is your name very nice to meet you my name is Keitaro Urashima."  
  
"How do you do Urashima sempai?"  
  
"Ah this is something I don't see everyday a nice girl it warms my heart and so well-mannered too."  
  
This caused Shinobu to blush slightly as she bowed "T-thank you."  
  
=Good all I have to do is get her on my side and I'm set I have no idea what'll happen if I get kicked out who knows what will happen.=  
  
"Shinobu don't bow to him he's a pervert he snuck into the bath and violated me!!!"  
  
=What the hell is with her why is she being such a bitch that isn't even what happened did Keitaro deal with this every day?=  
  
Stephen looked at Shinobu she was on the verge of tears this tore Stephen in a way he never liked to see people cry no matter what the reason. This made Stephen sort of shut down mentally and he said something.  
  
"Hey Shinobu don't you think it's a little early for Halloween I mean the lying witch act isn't suppose to be all year."  
  
This caused Shinobu to giggle slightly cheering her even Kitsune let out a small laugh and Su ran around Naru saying "witch" over and over again. Until they caught a glimpse of Naru who was so angry the flames of hell were literally burning in her eyes they took a step back.  
  
"W-w-w-w-h-y y-o-u!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Naru was so angry she couldn't talk Stephen seemed quite confident  
  
"You know you are too serious for your own good come on your too cute to be a witch but you should lay off the temper."  
  
Naru wasn't listening though she blushed slightly at the word "cute" and went for her famous punch.  
  
=Crap I can't dodge it I've messed things up enough but I don't want to be sent into orbit I know I'll fake a fall that should do it.=  
  
Putting his plan into action Stephen started to back up and purposely swept himself as he fell backwards missing naru's punch by inches the momentum cause them both to fall as naru's breast fell on Stephen's face.  
  
=Wow.=  
  
Stephen's mind was shut down completely he couldn't move or think he was frozen in-between Naru's chest until he muttered something without even knowing it.  
  
"Wow so soft"  
  
Only Naru seemed to have heard this and drove her fist into Stephen's head.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Naru could you stop trying to kill my nephew please I mean he didn't do anything"  
  
"I'll tell you Keitaro you have the luck of the devil falling over your own two feet just before Naru hit that punch probably would have sent you home"  
  
"Gee I really don't feel so lucky Kitsune"  
  
"Ah K-Keitaro you're nose is bleeding"  
  
"Is it I didn't notice"  
  
"But you deserved it you pervert you even commented on my breasts didn't he Kitsune you were right next to him you heard!"  
  
Stephen glanced at Kistune who winked with her narrow eyes only Stephen seemed to notice.  
  
=Did she just wink at me?=  
  
"Naru why were you so mean I think this settles it he stays as an apology from you."  
  
"WHAT BUT YOU HEARD HIM!!!!!"  
  
"Yes but apparently you didn't what do you think he said?"  
  
"I heard him loud and clear he said "wow so soft""  
  
"K-Keitaro?"  
  
Shinobu was in tears again.  
  
"Shinobu I didn't"  
  
"That's right because what he did say was "Please get off""  
  
"He did? No way I don't believe you"  
  
"Look Naru I think that you have a hearing problem you should get it checked out he said get off didn't he Su?"  
  
"Yep get off get off get off."  
  
"Well . . . .if you say so then. . . .I'm sorry Keitaro but I still refuse to let him stay here"  
  
"Naru sempai don't be so mean!"  
  
"Yeah you old hag"  
  
This practically turned Naru to stone.  
  
"A-Alright FINE!!!!!!! Welcome to the hinta house. . . .for now."  
  
"Alright a new playmate yay!!"  
  
"ahem."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Haruka  
  
"If you don't mind I'd like to speak to my nephew alone for a moment."  
  
Everyone nodded and agreed if there was one thing they knew even Stephen knew was that it was not wise to argue with Haruka.  
  
"Come Keitaro"  
  
Stephen followed Haruka into the café she owned while she locked the door.  
  
"Sit down I have something I need to ask you."  
  
Well that's it for chapter 2 I'll have three up fairly soon thank you for the reviews. 


	3. Kendo and Real Life Keitaro

Thx I may not have gotten that many reviews but I have no problem with it I just like writing this fic just for the hell of it. ~though~ this chapter Keitaro in the real world and Stephen continues to adjust. @@ means scene shift to Keitaro (sort of like glasses) and ** means shift to Stephen.  
  
Chapter 3: Real Life Keitaro Kendo Fight.  
  
"What is it Haruka?"  
  
Stephen sat at the Tea House though he had never been there before it wasn't much different then what he had seen in the manga.  
  
"I was just wondering about something so tell me Keitaro."  
  
~Shit she knows. I'm screwed~  
  
"Did you hit your head maybe or are you sick?"  
  
This remark caused Stephen to fall over anime style on to the floor.  
  
~How can she be that dense?!?! She's no different then my mom back home!~  
  
A horrid realization swept through Stephen as Haruka waited for an answer.  
  
"Keitaro?"  
  
"Oh sorry I'm fine it's just the studying is getting to me I mean being a ronin isn't a picnic."  
  
"Ok I was just wondering I mean you are my nephew after all I got to watch over you now and then by the way I see you got contacts good choice."  
  
~No I completely forgot if I'm in Keitaro's body then he's in mine. Oh well not that big a deal. WAIT I HAVE SCHOOL TODAY MY VACATION ENDED THE DAY BEFORE!~  
  
"Shit" Stephen mumbled to himself.  
  
While he remained lost in his own thoughts little did he notice his little slip of the word "ronin" had reached to some unwanted ears.  
  
@@  
  
"Ugh what a dream"  
  
Keitaro woke up half awake to the sound of an alarm clock it was still dark outside. He tried to look for his glasses to notice that they were not there instead he grabbed a plastic frog sitting next to the TV. Looking at the frog he panicked causing him to fall up his newly elevated bed.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Stephen are you ok?"  
  
(I'd rather not describe what my family looks like it's painful enough just living with them -_- but whatever)  
  
Keitaro looked up to see a women about 5'8 with shoulder length black hair in a business suit.  
  
"Y-yeah I'm fine"  
  
~Who is this woman and what the hell happened to my bed~  
  
Keitaro started to stroke his chin and pondered over his current situation.  
  
~Ah ha I got it apparently some psychotic woman drugged me then kidnapped me and wants to have her way with me.~  
  
This caused Keitaro to panic even more as he realized he was in a shirt and boxers.  
  
~No she must have already done it and worst of all I wasn't awake.~  
  
"Come on you're gonna miss the bus if you keep staling it's already 6:20"  
  
"Bus? For where?"  
  
"Come on I got to go to work it's September (I'm well aware it's August ok just bare with me) you have school Stephen."  
  
"School but I graduated 2 years ago! And why do you keep calling me Stephen?"  
  
"Nice try but you still got two more years and if you don't do well through them you won't get into a good college then you'll never have a good life no girlfriends and no money and will end up living in the streets in rags and begging for food and then where will you be? And as long as you're my son I will not let you go down that road!" (I get this little speech every morning behold folks this is what it's like having a mom who's a teacher -_- )  
  
~Wait did she just say my mom?~  
  
Keitaro ran to the bathroom and looked into the mirror thought his vision was blurred he managed to see his reflection by squinting his eyes and realized he wasn't Keitaro at all he was someone else entirely.  
  
~WHAT THE HELL!?!?!? I get it it's a dream it's got to be I'll just pinch myself and-~  
  
Keitaro pinched his face.  
  
"OW!!"  
  
"Stephen I don't care how much you fake it you're going to school today!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Stephen's mom stared at him for a second then felt his head.  
  
"Are you ok? Please don't tell me that you're sick on the first day did you hit your head? Did someone hit you?"  
  
"I'm fine why?"  
  
Stephen's mom rolled her eyes slightly.  
  
"Because you listened to me without talking back."  
  
"Oh well umm now that you mention it, it is kind of hard to see do you think you can get me a pair of glasses on the way to work."  
  
Stephen's mom stared at him.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
She sighed then took out her own pair of glasses and kissed Keitaro on the head.  
  
"It's because of all that TV you watch with all that anime and love hana (hina) and chobots (chobits) and that hocksig (hacksign) show and all those video games hola (halo) and final fantasy (This is the only think I own that she can say right.)" Ok I'll call you in late and we will get you to an eye doctor you're lucky your first class is gym otherwise I couldn't do this if it were math you did bad enough last year."  
  
"Ok."  
  
~I don't know what to do I guess I'll just play this out~  
  
**  
  
~Well he can't ruin my life too much I mean it isn't like I'm the most popular kid in school or anything who knows maybe he'll bring up my math grade~  
  
Stephen thought about that for a moment then started laughing. After finally snapping out of it he realized he was the only one left in the room and walked out to find a woman standing in front of the hinta house she was tall and wore a kimono (I think that's what she wears I'm not that good with clothing) but Stephen used to identify her was her long black hair and the sword hilted by her side.  
  
~Ah Motoko! Damn she's almost as hot as Naru~  
  
Slowly Stephen walked toward Naru immediately remembering Motoko's violent habits he talked to her from a safe distance.  
  
~Ok sound innocent here you don't know her just met her all right do it~  
  
"Hi there may I help you?"  
  
The girl turned around to see Stephen some distance away.  
  
"No but you may help yourself by leaving this is an all girls dorm and I will not permit men her"  
  
The minute she took out her sword as a warning Motoko realized she was going to end up using it.  
  
Stephen looked at Motoko's sword in awe as well as Motoko but knowing the consequences and short tempers that Naru and her had especially he managed to control the first urge.  
  
The sword was a different story.  
  
Stephen had always been a huge fan of swords and wanted one of his own very badly but sadly his mom wouldn't let him ever own one and he was too young to get one himself to make a long story short any time he saw a sword he wanted it bad. So in math terms it would be like this Motoko + Sword + Stephen = BAD!!!!!!  
  
Stephen immediately lost all train of thought and ran towards Motoko.  
  
Motoko caught off guard by the sudden charge lost her stance and fell backwards just as Stephen reached her.  
  
~Oh god no how could I let my guard down towards any man even a weak looking one like him?~  
  
She opened her eyes to see Stephen reach toward her thighs.  
  
~No my chastity!~  
  
"Man this is the best sword ever it's so light!"  
  
Motoko opened her eyes to see Stephen with her sword slashing it in a motion just like she had with her own practicing taking steps forward and backward slashing at the wind horizontally.  
  
"It's really light I can slash so quickly with it what kind of metal is this made of? And the handle it so easy to grip man this sword it awesome!"  
  
Stephen finally snapped out of his little daydream of owning the sword to see Motoko dazed and confused on the floor. Walking up and standing over her Motoko still dazed could only close her eyes when she finally opened them she saw Stephen outstretching his hand to her.  
  
"I'm sorry I tend to go overboard sometimes I kind of have a fascination with the martial art and swords not a big fan of guns though to easy to kill someone anyway my name is Ste- I mean Keitaro what's yours?"  
  
"M-motoko"  
  
"Ok like I said I'm really sorry here let me help you up."  
  
Motoko was blushing furiously as she reached for Stephen's hand just as Naru came upon Stephen standing over Motoko. Naru was as red as Motoko but for another reason.  
  
"We let you stay and you attack the first woman you see YOU PERVERT?"  
  
Unable to do anything to block the speeding Naru Stephen decided to at least make the best of it he immediately gripped Motoko's hand firmly as the punch hit the momentum sent Stephen flying but helped Motoko get up in the process when he saw he on her feet he let go and continued his flight.  
  
"Are you alright Motoko did that pervert touch you anywhere?"  
  
"No I am fine."  
  
Motoko looked at Stephen for a second then turned to walk into the in with Naru.  
  
~Who was that guy?~  
  
~Good they're gone now gotta time this just right. Good thing Naru hit me in this direction otherwise who knows where I would've landed. But still HOW THE HELL DOES SHE DO THIS!?!?!"  
  
Coming into focus Stephen shifted his weight backward and in a sort of back flip lowered himself and set his feet on the roof of the café sliding up a few feet but stopping Stephen stood on the roof and looked at the two walk into the inn.  
  
~So deadly yet so cute~  
  
Since the girls were not expecting Stephen for a long time he decided to stay on the room just as it started raining he laid down and let the gentle drops fall on his face.  
  
"Man this is nice it was raining too hard at home so I couldn't do this."  
  
Stephen closed his eyes and continued to let the rain hit him.  
  
~Ah this is the life!~  
  
After a few moments Stephen heard a slashing noise thought it was pretty hard to hear with the rain it was still quite audible. Sitting up he saw Motoko on the roof a little bit away.  
  
~Does she really have to do that now I wanted to take a nap.~  
  
Stephen Jumped to the ground bending his knees on impact then ran to the spot where Motoko was training.  
  
Stephen watched in amazement as Motoko cut the leaves and falling drops in front of her.  
  
"Great she can cut leaves I couldn't do that if I trained for the rest of my life."  
  
Motoko stopped and shot a multiple ki wave at Stephen (she never gave this one a name I checked u know the splitting wind one from the show it's exactly as it sounds a huge multiple cutting thing of air watch it it's not new) Stephen managed to brace himself for the blow and was only knocked back a few inches.  
  
~Wow Keitaro's body is a lot stronger then I thought~  
  
"You shouldn't interrupt me when I'm practicing and don't think I'll accept you here!!"  
  
"I guess Naru told you then."  
  
"Yes she informed me of your devious acts and I for one will not stand for it!! And don't think I will trust you!"  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it Motoko" Stephen smiled coyly at his remark.  
  
"See to it th-"  
  
Motoko was cut off as a dizzy spell hit her and she fell. Stephen noticing her fall ran up and caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Hey are you alright?"  
  
Even though he knew that it was a cold he was still concerned and was a little relieved when Motoko woke up once again flushing furiously.  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
Unable to brace himself for the attack because he had been holding motoko Stephen took the full force of her blow and went flying into the roof and rolled down into the floor causing a huge dent.  
  
The others heard the noise and walked up to Stephen who was currently face down smoke coming from his body.  
  
"S-s-s-sempai!!"  
  
"Yoo hoo Keitaro you there?"  
  
Su started to poke Stephen with a stick.  
  
~I will NEVER call Keitaro weak again anyone who can survive that is the strongest bastard to ever walk this earth!!~  
  
Stephen got up holding his head to see Motoko had already gone inside. Kitsune was smiling her eyes open.  
  
"I see you met Motoko."  
  
"Yeah she left quite an impression on me."  
  
"Keitaro the immortal"  
  
Su ran inside after Motoko cheering. Kitsune soon followed only Shinobu and Stephen remained.  
  
"Are you ok Sempai?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine Shinobu don't worry I've suffered worse then this"  
  
Stephen looked at Shinobu's worried expression then realized she was soaking wet.  
  
"And you're soaked"  
  
"So are you"  
  
"Yeah well I'm older so I have more immunity now go in before you catch cold ok?"  
  
"Alright please come in soon Sempai."  
  
"I will I promise"  
  
Shinobu nodded blushing slightly and walked inside.  
  
"Damn I wish she wouldn't call me sempai it's too formal for my taste no matter how cute it is when she said it. Well better go inside I want to be in top shape for what's next."  
  
Stephen went into his room and sat at his table. He suddenly became thirsty and decided to look for a drink sadly there was only tea and no soda. Depressed but non-caring Stephen took the tea and made himself a cup and gently sipped it down.  
  
"Hey not bad"  
  
Just as he went to take another sip he was interrupted with a sword landing by his feet. Stephen simply sighed.  
  
"Man already I though I could at least finish my drink first."  
  
"Urashima! I cannot for give you I challenge you to a duel!!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Motoko stopped dead in her traps from what she had heard from Naru Keitaro was a cowardly pervert but he simply stood up with out an ounce of fear in his eyes in fact his eyes looked anxious.  
  
"First off let's do it outside so that we don't destroy the house after the rain stops then I will give you two conditions for this duel"  
  
Motoko somewhat intrigued by this nodded and listened whole heartedly  
  
"My first condition is no one will see this duel we will fight one on one alone no spectators! And second if I win I get your sword!"  
  
"And what if I win"  
  
"If you win I will leave Hinta House for good"  
  
Motoko thought about this for a moment and stared at Stephen up in down the smiled  
  
"Deal"  
  
OK end of chapter 3 btw if I got Stephen mixed up with Keitaro somewhere I'm sorry I was playing Halo while writing this so yeah well anyway I'll have the next chapter up when I update my other story Dark Souls read it it's good lol and please review for both my stories 


	4. and the winner is

Ok this is something I have wondered since I read the manga but does anyone know what fu means? I mean it's used so many times but what is fu? Oh well on with chapter 4 and I've decided to go by the manga names for Motoko's moves  
  
Chapter 4: and the winner is  
  
The rain finally cleared a few hours after. Stephen hadn't left his room nor did Motoko the others thought nothing of Motoko but they didn't know Stephen too well.  
  
"Keitaro are you in there?"  
  
Naru knocked on the floor of her room waiting for a response.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Stephen lifted the plank covering the hole hitting Naru in the face knocking her out for a second her legs separated and her panties shown Stephen didn't even bother to look only glancing for a second.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Naru got up and looked down not noticing that Stephen didn't even look at her panties and turned bright red.  
  
"You PERVERT"  
  
Naru threw the plank with amazing accuracy at Stephen's head hitting him dead on causing Stephen to fall on his ass.  
  
"Ow! What is with you is it that time of the month for you every damn day?"  
  
"Hmph it's your own fault for peeping"  
  
"WHAT??? ARE YOU IN GRADE SCHOOL??? I DIDN'T EVEN LOOK WHAT KINDA PERVERTED MIND DO YOU HAVE?!?!"  
  
This caused Naru to turn incredibly red but Stephen couldn't see as she was facing away from him.  
  
Stephen sighed.  
  
"Look I'm sorry I yelled but I think you overreact a bit to much u really shouldn't be so violent."  
  
Naru didn't reply.  
  
"Besides you'd be a lot cuter if you didn't hit me so much" If Naru could turn any redder then she was she would have gladly she didn't reply but instead left the room.  
  
"(Sigh) Man what is her deal I don't know how Keitaro overreacted so much they're just panties nothing to get a nosebleed over."  
  
Stephen looked out the window and noticed the rain had finally stopped.  
  
"bout time I was getting bored"  
  
A small smirk formed on Stephen's face  
  
He walked out his room door sliding it open to see Motoko had just left her's a sort of elegance in her walk.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Stephen was too absorbed in looking at Motoko to see Su's traditional drop kick aimed at hit until he was hit straight in the jaw with it.  
  
"KEITARO LET'S PLAY PLEASE"  
  
Su looked at Stephen with puppy dog eyes and grabbed onto him.  
  
"C'mon please."  
  
Stephen patted her head and laughed silently of all the people he had known in his life Su was defiantly the most energetic.  
  
"I got to do something right now I promise to play with you when I come back."  
  
Su pouted slightly and then hopped away in her usual fashion.  
  
"That's if I come back" Stephen muttered under his breath.  
  
A few minutes passed as Stephen walked into Kitsune just as he went to leave with Shinobu with her it was clear Kitsune was drunk and Shinobu was probably looking after her in case she stumbled or fell.  
  
"Hey Keitaro howz about youz and me go upstairs and have some fun"  
  
Her breath reeked of Sake. More interested in his fight with Motoko then anything else quickly he gently took hold of Shinobu's hand knowing of the soon to come repercussions of his actions. He smirked slightly.  
  
"I would love too Kitsune! How about you go into your room I'll meet you there and wear something nice"  
  
Kitsune opened her eyes as wide as they would go as she ran and in her state tripped over her own feet about ten times. He had been right to hold Shinobu's hand for she was trying very hard to pull away from his grip but to no avail.  
  
"S-semapi g-g-gomen (sorry as if no one knew that lol)"  
  
"Shinobu relax."  
  
The tone was of that addressing an adult yet stern and cold making Shinobu somewhat afraid.  
  
"Look you and I both know that Kitsune is drunk and that she tends to act that way around me so relax."  
  
Stephen looked at her and smiled warmly.  
  
"It was just to get her to go into her room I'm sure in her state that she will just pass out in a few minutes better this way then seeing her get hurt or Naru seeing me in some "perverted position right?"  
  
Shinobu stopped crying and smiles sheepishly.  
  
"Now can you do me a favor? In case I was wrong just go watch Kitsune make sure she's ok."  
  
Shinobu's smile was happy and cute (in Stephen's perception anyway.)  
  
"Ok semp-"  
  
Stephen pulled her into a hug causing Shinobu to panic and wave her arms up and down trying to get away her face flushed.  
  
"Do me a favor don't feel like you have to call me sempai you owe me no respect Shinobu if anything I owe you for doing me this favor."  
  
With that he left just as Shinobu passed out.  
  
Stephen finally reached the place after about five minutes to see an impatient Motoko waiting for him.  
  
"You're late I thought you would've ran at least you're not a complete coward"  
  
"Wouldn't dream of missing this fight I just hit a fox on the way here." (Corny dialogue hahaha hahahaha ok I'm done)  
  
"Well then let us begin"  
  
Motoko tossed Stephen a thing of Kendo armor and a sword. Stephen picked up the sword and kicked away the armor.  
  
"I won't need it."  
  
"Very well you're funeral Urashima."  
  
"Just do me a favor no one needs to know of this give me your word as a warrior."  
  
"Very well now prepare yourself!!!"  
  
Motoko took out her sword and went into her stance.  
  
Stephen kept his sheathed lifting the handle up slightly with his thumb and grabbing a firm grip on the handle as he went into his stance keeping one leg forward one back in a diagonal "T" stance.  
  
"Bolder Cutting Blade!"  
  
Motoko slashed vertically causing a wave of ki energy to form attacking Stephen dead on.  
  
"Now."  
  
Stephen unsheathed the sword as fast as he could (I'm not kenshin ::sighs::) in a diagonal slash kicking up the dust from the ground he then rolled out of the way of the ki blast collided with the dust casting a smoke screen. The cross fire of the ki sent the smoke screen into Motoko's area causing her a temporary blindness as she started to cough up smoke.  
  
"You know if you slashed horizontally you'd have less drawback and be less open to countering measures."  
  
Motoko sensing Stephen slashed to her left catching Stephen slightly off guard as he parried and stumbled backwards but quickly regained his balance.  
  
"Hundred Blossom Profusion Strike!"  
  
A whirlwind of pink ki sent collected the dust and carried it off before dispatching clearing the area of the smoke screen.  
  
"Trained for any situation huh?"  
  
Motoko looked around for a second she could sense Stephen and charged to the rock he was behind.  
  
"Bolder Cutting Strike" she decimated the bolder ripping it to pebbles as Stephen rolled out of the way.  
  
"You know the difference between demons and me? Demons are aggressive and just posses attack posses attack without strategy me I know one secret to winning a battle if only one."  
  
"And what would that be" Motoko was not distracted as she slashed at Stephen who parried the attack and held her at bay as well as he could. Stephen looked directly at Motoko a sense of pure joy in his eyes.  
  
"Anger leads to sloppy fighting it's why you and Naru's hits don't hurt so much"  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
Stephen slashed upward with all his might bringing Motoko off balance long enough for Stephen to find an opening seeing Stephen charge forward she slashed once again vertically Stephen easily sidestepped it and slashed at her neck.  
  
~Please block it!~  
  
Motoko didn't disappoint Stephen as she stopped the slash by vertically placing her blade by the course of her neck as Stephen's sword bounced of hers she took advantage and swung horizontally Stephen seeing this coming jumped back as a wave of ki energy followed the slash which Stephen had not seen.  
  
"Bolder Cutting Blade"  
  
The blast hit Stephen full force knocking him away but not down he winced as a pain in his ribs but it subsided it was obvious they weren't broken but they had absorbed a lot of the blow.  
  
"I see you took my advice I'm flattered"  
  
"Silence Urashima! I only saw an opening nothing more I did not take your advice."  
  
Stephen pouted slightly  
  
"You didn't have to say that well lets do this shall we?"  
  
With that Stephen charged forward waiting for the opportune moment. The moment came as Stephen focused on the floor but not ahead  
  
~He's a fool this is mine~  
  
Motoko slashed twisting her foot slightly as she closed her eyes to avoid any blood.  
  
~May you rest in peace Urashima~  
  
"Hey what's with the look did someone die?"  
  
What Motoko saw next made her eyes almost bulge out of their sockets.  
  
Stephen had rolled under the slash and now held his blade over Motoko's neck and was stationed behind her  
  
~I-I-I-it can't be!!!~  
  
"You tend to twist you're foot when you do a horizontal slash all I had to do was wait for the twist of the foot and roll under the slash to come up behind you and closing your eyes didn't help."  
  
~No way he read my foot work after performing a move once who is he?!?!~  
  
"So I'll be taking the sword now."  
  
Motoko acted out of pure instinct now as she drove her sword upward blocking the space between her neck and the sword with the very top of the blade. She then pushed the blade with all the chi and force she could muster causing Stephen to lose grip on the sword cutting his hand in the process.  
  
"GODS' CRY SCHOOL ULTIMATE STRIKE SHIN LIGHTNING SLASH!!!!"  
  
A huge amount of chi energy shot up from the ground around Motoko as the drove her sword into the ground this caused Stephen to go flying as the chi shot up and hit him with electrical energy as it shot out in all directions and struck Stephen in a flash of brilliant light.  
  
As the dust and light cleared a panting Motoko stood up Stephen did not.  
  
"I win"  
  
"Ow well no arguments there my sword is totaled"  
  
"You know our agreement?" "Yes I am aware I will pack my things and tell everyone I am leaving by the way Motoko good match I haven't had a fight that good in a long time too bad I lost must be getting rusty heheh."  
  
Motoko turned red at Stephen's smile and turned around  
  
Stephen lowered the handle to the ground it was bloodstained from his cut that is when Motoko saw the cut and recollected her thoughts gasping for air.  
  
She watched Stephen walk off and he stubbed his toe on a single piece of wood  
  
"Ow son of a-"  
  
Immediately and angrily Stephen kicked the board in the air and punched through it with a strong cross.  
  
"Damn years of martial arts and I still stub my damn toe"  
  
With that he walked off.  
  
Motoko stood there speechless as she watched him walk inside a quick flashback relayed in her mind  
  
__ "I'm a big swords and martial arts fan I tend to get distracted easily by the way my name is Ste- I mean Keitaro nice to meet you. __  
  
Motoko fell to the ground still gasping for air  
  
~H-h-he could've beat me if he had used his martial arts I had underestimated him too greatly he could've easily won if he had used his fists so why~  
  
Motoko was crying silently now  
  
"Why did you let me win?"  
  
Ok chapter 4 is done I'd write more but I'm lazy and no one reviews anyway -_- well I'll have 5 up if I get just one stupid review then I'll be happy ok? 


	5. Kitsune vs Keitaro

I not gonna apologize to anyone but I will request that people will have read the MANGA as well as the series as the personalities in both are somewhat different for Motoko so if to some she or any other character was OOC then I will try to fix that but I will not change anything towards my story but I'll still take opinions thank you oh yeah as for anyone who has issues with me inserting myself in this fic very simple I was bored and I wanted to write a fic with Keitaro in the real world then something occurred I realized my life is dull as dirt so I focused more on me in the love hina scenario also as for anyone who has read dark souls and thought I was putting myself in the fic I would love to say I'm a selfish bastard who only does self insert stories unfortunately the truth is that I just suck with names -_- ok now that that is all cleared up here is chapter 5.  
  
Chapter 5: Goodbye with a Drinking Contest.  
  
"No not there!!"  
  
"C'mon it'll be alright."  
  
"But I c-can't!!"  
  
"Don't be such a baby I'll just do this and"  
  
"No I can't take it"  
  
"Relax just a little longer."  
  
"Ah higher."  
  
"Right there?"  
  
"Almost there"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
"OH GOD!!!"  
  
Naru ran into Su's room after hearing the screams ready to catch the worst for poor Su cracking her knuckles and getting ready to kill the rapist.  
  
"Damn I can't believe you beat me I've never lost a Halo match before."  
  
"Yep I'm that good but you had me beat till the last 5 seconds"  
  
"If it weren't for those stupid plasma grenades I would've beat you!!"  
  
Naru fell over sideways.  
  
(I had to do that at least once ^_^)  
  
Su hopped onto Stephen's back and clinged to him.  
  
"Excuses excuses."  
  
A vein was throbbing on Naru's forehead and in a flash of light a branch almost hit Stephen breaking through his skull if he hadn't ducked to pick up the X-box controller.  
  
~God she has issues thank god I saw the chair coming I don't think Keitaro's body comes with life insurance.~  
  
"Oh hi Naru I didn't see you do you want to play? It's a really good game once you learn how to play it you could be on my team and we could double team Su."  
  
Stephen turned around to see the smoking wreckage of the branch she had thrown some how it had caught on fire. Stephen formed a sweat drop.  
  
"Um do the laws of physics count for anything?"  
  
Su hopped back onto Stephen's back  
  
"Nope."  
  
Stephen turned back to see Naru had already left.  
  
"I guess the fire scared her off"  
  
"Oh that reminds me Su can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure video sensei!"  
  
"Um Su you beat me remember?"  
  
"Yep badly"  
  
"It wasn't that bad!!!!"  
  
"Was too"  
  
"Fine whatever ok you won I'm a loser I admit it. I'M A LOSER!!!!"  
  
"No arguments here!"  
  
Stephen turned to see Naru by the entrance again with a fire extinguisher in her hand. She had put the fire out already and was ready to leave the two hadn't even noticed her?  
  
"You do know it's illegal to seduce a minor."  
  
Stephen narrowed his eyes slightly and muttered under his breath.  
  
"No one asked you."  
  
"Um say Naru could you do me a favor can you get everyone to meet at the living room in about an hour?"  
  
"What why?"  
  
"Just be nice for once and do it please."  
  
"Fine whatever!!!!"  
  
"Thank you" Stephen smiled he wasn't really sure what he was smiling about but he was pretty sure it was because of the pissed off look on Naru's face as she left the room.  
  
"Well then that doesn't give me much time"  
  
"Ok Su I need you to make something for me."  
  
"Cool can I be Q?"  
  
Stephen rolled his eyes.  
  
~Great~  
  
"Sure you can be Q and I'll be Bond just make me this "gadget" ok?"  
  
"Ok James"  
  
Stephen whispered into Su's ear and scratched her head she laughed a bit then went to work immediately  
  
"Thanks Q I owe you one."  
  
"Super Q is on the case it'll be ready in about 20 min"  
  
"Good thanks Su."  
  
"Q"  
  
"Oh yeah sorry."  
  
Stephen sat there waiting as sparks flew in every direction from Su's tools hitting the metal she was making her object with.  
  
~So I'm really going to do it damn I really didn't think hell would freeze over just yet. Well just go to show ya I'm weird hahaha~  
  
"All done Mr. Bond!"  
  
Su voice and drop kick woke Stephen up from his little daydream.  
  
"Thanks I'll see you later."  
  
With that Stephen went to his room and took out a headset from his dresser and placed the device Su had given him into his pocket.  
  
"Alright let's do this"  
  
~Hope they work~  
  
Meanwhile Motoko was sitting in her room she hadn't moved there since the other day in fact she hadn't come down for anything since the fight she hadn't opened her eyes either and to tell you the truth Naru was kind of afraid when she knocked on the door.  
  
"Um Motoko?"  
  
There was no response Naru knocked again  
  
"Motoko?"  
  
This time Motoko answered the door she didn't look any worse for the wear as Naru had expected in fact her hair was better kept today then most.  
  
"What is it Naru sempai?"  
  
Naru sighed in relieve most of the time when Motoko had locked herself into her room she came out like a tornado hit her and somehow she always ended up being the one stuck with the job of getting her.  
  
"Yeah Keitaro asked me to tell everyone to meet him in the living room in about 39 min ok?"  
  
"Urashima? What does he have planned?"  
  
Naru shrugged her shoulders  
  
"Got me but it can't be any good."  
  
"Very well I will be there shortly but first I shall take a bath."  
  
"Yeah good idea I think I'll take one with you."  
  
_______________  
  
Shinobu went to do the laundry silently humming to her self when a huge force of wind knocked her over.  
  
"Ow! What was that?"  
  
Ignoring the wind that had passed her Shinobu got up and continued to walk towards the laundry room.  
  
"Well another day of cho-"  
  
Shinobu stopped dead in her tracks as she looked into the room. There was no laundry for her to do and the entire area was clean under further inspection she saw that the washer and dryer had been used recently.  
  
~Did Naru do the laundry before me?~  
  
Thinking to herself Shinobu left the room to see that the floors had been waxed as well and that everything was just as spotless as the laundry room had been.  
  
~What's going on here it wasn't like this a minute ago.~  
  
Shinobu shrugged and decided to go and cook dinner it was the same results there.  
  
Everything was spotless except for the plates of food that were set on the table despite the fact the food looked like it had just been cooked not to mention it was still hot but there were no dirty dishes or anything.  
  
A little freaked out Shinobu just decided to go and ask Naru if she had done anything not able to find her Shinobu just decided to relax and laze around until dinner.  
  
~She must be in the hot springs after helping me out.~  
  
Shinobu quietly thanked Naru in her thoughts and took a little nap in the living room.  
  
__________  
  
Stephen walked down the stairs to the hot springs. He had a mop over his shoulder and a bucket in his left hand.  
  
"Finally last room I never knew this house was so damn big I mean it looked big outside but damn so many rooms."  
  
Stephen sighed slightly and went to open the door but stopped himself.  
  
~Better knock first this is what Keitaro is always killed for.~  
  
Stephen called out through the door.  
  
"Hello is anyone there?"  
  
No response  
  
Hello?"  
  
Still no response.  
  
"I'm coming in if no one is there."  
  
"Don't you dare you pervert."  
  
"Gee nice welcome Naru."  
  
"Shut up and go away this is a GIRLS bath as in no boys."  
  
"Look I'm sorry to bother you but could you leave the spring?"  
  
"And why would I do that?"  
  
"Look I just want to clean the springs can you please leave?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Stephen was getting irritated.  
  
"Come on just leave."  
  
"No!!!!!"  
  
"GOD WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A BI-"  
  
Stephen managed to stop himself before he finished his sentence.  
  
"....Please leave."  
  
"Naru sempai let's get out."  
  
"But Motoko-"  
  
"Let him do his cleaning we can always come in later."  
  
"..alright Motoko if you say so."  
  
Naru opened the door which hit Stephen in the head almost knocking Stephen over somehow he had managed to land the bucket and himself without spilling anything or getting himself killed.  
  
Stephen rubbed his head.  
  
"You could have warned me you know."  
  
Stephen was too out of it to realize Naru was in a towel but Naru noticed all to well.  
  
"YOU PEEPING TOM!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey my mop"  
  
Stephen leaned down further just missing contact with Naru's fist and she tripped over him landing face first. She immediately stood up and went away in a fit.  
  
"Man some breeze we're having."  
  
"Urashima."  
  
"Oh hi Motoko I didn't see you so how are you?"  
  
"I am fine listen Urashima answer me something."  
  
"Sure what do you wanna know?"  
  
"I wanted to know.....that day of the fight did you let me win."  
  
Stephen stood up and looked at his watch.  
  
"No you beat me fair and square you destroyed my weapon you won the sword fight."  
  
Stephen walked to the hot springs entrance and whispered something to Motoko that make her blood boil slightly.  
  
"Now if it had been anything goes instead of just a sword fight then I would have beaten you easily."  
  
Motoko kept walking as she shouted something to Stephen.  
  
"This isn't over I will not be made a fool of Urashima!!!! I will have a rematch soon enough."  
  
"I'm sure you will."  
  
With that Stephen walked into the hot springs shutting the door behind him. Just before he left Naru trailed back.  
  
"Keitaro!!"  
  
"Sigh what I do now?"  
  
"Nothing I just wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Go ahead shoot."  
  
"I heard a rumor they say that the Miso-boiled lobster in the Tokyo u cafeteria is the best ever had it?"  
  
Stephen reflected on that question for a second then laughed to himself.  
  
~How could anyone fall for something like that? I've seen this trick on TV more times then I can count heheh~  
  
"Umm Naru I really couldn't say to tell you the truth I don't even know what miso-boiled lobster is."  
  
Naru pouted slightly and started to walk away.  
  
"I guess it doesn't matter though in fact you probably knew I was a ronin anyway huh?"  
  
Naru turned around giving him a strange look like that of a anime cat about to kill someone (I think I saw it once not too sure.) Stephen couldn't help but laugh silently.  
  
"I CAN'T STAND LIARS LIKE YOU! I'D LIKE TO CHAIN YOU UP, CUT OFF YOUR TONGUE, AND DROP YOU INTO HELL!"  
  
Somehow Naru now had a new outfit on with a scythe and a huge sign saying death above her head with Stephen chained to a cross. At the next second they were back to normal.  
  
"umm sorry please don't kill me with the GIANT SCYTHE YOU HAVE ATTACKED TO YOUR BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Naru simply looked away and smiled. "Hahaha I'm joking, joking"  
  
While walking away she gave Stephen one more cold glare that could probably turn anyone else to stone.  
  
"But I still don't like you I won't tell anyone but I still wish you would get lost!"  
  
A burning anime arrow about the size of Stephen's arm cut through his chest. Then burst into about 5,000 little flaming splintered needles. Which cause Stephen to fall to the floor faster than Inuyasha when Kagome says "sit" (I think that's a good reference.)  
  
"That wasn't fun."  
  
After about 5 minutes Stephen managed to pull himself up and went to work on the hot springs.  
  
_________  
  
The hour had passed and everyone had sat down to dinner with the exception of Stephen.  
  
"Oh Naru sempai I wanted to thank you for doing the chores today."  
  
"What do you mean Shinobu?"  
  
Before Shinobu could say anything Su interrupted with her plate.  
  
"CAN I HAVE MORE?"  
  
"Umm sure Su."  
  
Kitsune stretched out and had a another bottle of sake (her 5th one)  
  
"Man I gotta say Shinobu you sure can cook this is pretty good not as good as your usual but hey I'm not complainin."  
  
"Thank you Kitsune but you should really be thanking Naru sempai"  
  
"What are you talking about Shinobu I didn't do anything."  
  
"But Naru sempai if you didn't clean and cook who did?"  
  
"Shinobu there was no way Naru could have cook this on account of the fact that it taste good and nothing in the kitchen blew up"  
  
Naru smacked her friend in the back of the head "No one asked you"  
  
"Well it wasn't Motoko I know that cause she was in her room."  
  
"Mmph hmi" (wasn't me) Su said while choking down a huge plate of noodles.  
  
"The only person left is Kitsune then"  
  
The others reflected on that for a few seconds then fell on the floor laughing even Shinobu was holding her sides.  
  
"Hey my cooking's not that bad."  
  
"That's because you're used to sake not us and you put sake in everything remember the last time you cooked."  
  
"Oh yeah good thing Keitaro wasn't there for that heheh."  
  
"Ah that's it!"  
  
Shinobu stood up suddenly knocking Su over with the plate falling on her face despite her position she continued to munch at the plate now covering her face.  
  
"Sempai must have done it."  
  
"No way I don't believe it."  
  
"Well what do you know Tokyo boy has skills."  
  
"Kitsune!"  
  
"Hmm now that you mention it he did go to clean the hot springs earlier this afternoon."  
  
"Not you too Motoko."  
  
"Some one call me?"  
  
Stephen walked in his headset around his neck.  
  
"Well only one way to find out"  
  
"S-sempai did you make dinner today."  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah I forgot about that I guess this headset tends to zone me out."  
  
"And did you clean the house."  
  
"Yeah I figured I thought that doing these chores really sucked when I was younger so I figured I'd give you a break you do way too much here more then this lazy person over here."  
  
Stephen pointed to Naru who was still too much in shock to notice.  
  
Shinobu blushed slightly and bowed  
  
"T-thank you sempai"  
  
"Shinobu could you please stop doing that I'm really not use to it."  
  
"G-gomen"  
  
~Sigh I can't stand all this politeness no matter how cute I hate to admit it but I'm use to the assholes I live with well it is a nice change.~  
  
Stephen smiled "You don't have to apologize I should apologize to you. Do what you think is right."  
  
Stephen bowed slightly "Gomen"  
  
This caused Shinobu to panic a little waving her arms up and down with little spirals in her eyes Stephen couldn't help but laugh at the cute display.  
  
"Oh yeah can you guys go into the living room when you're done I had asked Naru to tell you that I guess you never got the message oh well I'm sure she has her reasons."  
  
"Yeah she's like that"  
  
"Ok well be there in about 10 minutes ok I just got to get something first."  
  
"Yeah sure whatever."  
  
"I really suggest you show up it's a one time thing ya know?"  
  
"OK ALREADY!!!"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Stephen muttered under his breath as he walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Man she's out to get me."  
  
Kitsune had overheard this and decided to pick on Naru to kill the next ten minutes.  
  
"You know Naru he does have a point you've been out to get him ever since her showed up."  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
"What do you have against him anyway?"  
  
"He's a pervert and a peeping tom"  
  
"You say that but I don't think it's true in fact...I think you like him."  
  
Naru turned red "N-n-no way I could never like that pervert idiot!"  
  
"Oh really then why are you so red face it you like him and pretty soon you'll get married have kids and everything"  
  
Shinobu was frantic at this thought (isn't she always lol)  
  
"Naru and sempai have kids auuuuuu!"  
  
Shinobu ran out of the room crying.  
  
"SHINOBU WAIT THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I LIKE THAT GUY!!!!"  
  
Kitsune smiled "Well if you don't like him then I'll just take him for myself."  
  
With that Kitsune walked out of the room to the living room.  
  
"Well I guess you're the first one here eh Kitsune?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
Kitsune looked down at the floor for a sec then looked at Stephen.  
  
"Say umm do you remember when you saw me naked the first day you came?"  
  
Stephen shrugged.  
  
"Well I didn't technically you were in a towel and stuff I didn't really pay attention I was too busy running from the long haired psycho."  
  
(Kitsune's dialogue from this point is manga copy till I say so)  
  
"So you're a Tokyo University student Keitaro?"  
  
"Well I didn't technically-"  
  
"Oh I know I know."  
  
~Sigh here we go~  
  
"Even Tokyo U students are young men. You need to peep and act horny and pinch panties every once in a while. You letch."  
  
Stephen fell over even though he saw it coming he still was annoyed.  
  
~What is with these girls and they call me perverted?~  
  
"But wasn't she an ice queen?"  
  
"Yeah Naru was kind of cold."  
  
"Yeah Naru Narusegawa she wanted to throw you out because you saw her totally nude."  
  
"I think that long haired girl is too uptight sometimes."  
  
Kitsune opened her narrow eyes and blushed slightly.  
  
"So Keitaro. Do you like long-haired girls?"  
  
"Well kind of. I mean I really don't know" ~Why am I getting nervous?~  
  
Kitsune laughed slightly.  
  
~Great I know exactly what she's thinking now I got to go through this crap better stay on my toes.~  
  
"Keitaro do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
~Stay calm~  
  
"Nope can't say I've ever had one it really sucks."  
  
"Oh really that's good! The truth is..I've always wanted to have a boyfriend who goes to Tokyo U."  
  
"Well about that-"  
  
Kitsune paid no attention to him and continued on thinking she had him in the palm of his hand.  
  
"I know I shouldn't say this without knowing how you feel but.What do you think of me?"  
  
Stephen keep his composition as Kitsune touched his hand though it was really hard to do so.  
  
"Put your hand right here. Can you feel my heart racing?"  
  
(Ok now it's me again thank you and good night)  
  
Stephen managed to keep calm on the outside but on the inside he was panicking his heart in overdrive about to burst out of his chest.  
  
~Man here it come ok get your counter ready.~  
  
"Well then it's settled. One month's pay for the rent for a grope."  
  
This Stephen was prepared for as he narrowed his eyes and smiled coyly. Catching Kitsune off guard completely. She even started to back up a little as Stephen crawled closer.  
  
"Ok so one month's rent for you so will that be cash or credit and how much is the rent for you also how long of a grope are we talking about tem seconds a minute? And is there promotional capabilities?"  
  
By now Kitsune was on the couch Stephen on top of her as he brought himself closer to her just barely on her face breathing on her gently talking in barely a whisper.  
  
"You know I've never kissed before want to be my first? I want to see if I'm any good"  
  
It was Kitsune's heart's turn to go into overdrive.  
  
"Well I uh umm"  
  
Kitsune could only close her eyes in panic  
  
~What have I gotten myself into~  
  
That was all Kitsune could think of until her face came face to face with a pillow.  
  
When she took it off she could see Stephen on he knees elbows laying on the armrest of the couch by Kitsune's head.  
  
"It's not fun having your emotions played with is it?"  
  
Kitsune said nothing still blushing and incredible shade of red.  
  
"You pervert what are you doing."  
  
Naru stood in sheer anger at the scene she just witnessed.  
  
Stephen looked in panic and sighed in relieve to see that Shinobu wasn't in the room.  
  
"Phew it's only you good well what did you see cause that's exactly what I did."  
  
"You no good-" Naru turned even redder. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE!?!?!?"  
  
"Is that what you want?"  
  
Naru stood silent for a second not expecting the reaction. The others had finally came in.  
  
~Well here we go~  
  
Stephen stood up and took out the backpack he had taken from his room it had been under the couch.  
  
"Very well I'll leave then"  
  
"Sempai?"  
  
"Urashima!"  
  
"Do me a favor and let me say my piece that way you can hate me and I can just go I have to do this anyway I don't want to."  
  
The others stood silent Naru still speechless.  
  
"Well first off I'm not a Tokyo U student in fact I'm a 2 year ronin and failed the exam twice. But then I'm pretty sure you knew that didn't you Naru I guess I have to thank you for keeping it a secret you're a lot nicer then you let on."  
  
Naru still was silent she seemed like her body didn't have any life to it she was dead where she stood.  
  
"So you weren't at Tokyo U then. Tokiyo-ewe?"  
  
"No I guess I should apologize to you all especially you Motoko and you Shinobu but despite that."  
  
Stephen smiled what he said he truly meant for once he wasn't lying.  
  
"I had a lot of fun you guys are very interesting and this was the best time of my life." Stephen bowed slightly "Thank you for everything and goodbye."  
  
With that Stephen passed Motoko whispering something into her ear and turned back to talk to Naru.  
  
"Well I kept my end of the deal I'll contact you if you want a rematch."  
  
"As for you Naru I guess you got your wish huh? Well see ya around."  
  
With that Stephen took his back and walked out the door.  
  
The others were left to there thoughts.  
  
Kitsune was the first to talk.  
  
"Nice going Naru we finally get a guy and you drive him off oh well I'm just glad I didn't go to far with him."  
  
"Aww now who am I gonna play with he's better at video games the Motoko."  
  
"Auuuuuuu" Shinobu just ran out of the room crying.  
  
"That coward he still owes me a rematch!!!!"  
  
"What was that Motoko?"  
  
"Uh nothing."  
  
"Well I think you know what you have to do Naru."  
  
Naru finally snapped out of her trance.  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yeah you got to clean his room and talk to Haruka tell him he left."  
  
With that Kitsune walked away Motoko upstairs and Su into the other room. Only Naru was left.  
  
~So now what do I do I guess I could always just go to the tea house and live there till I make it into this stupid school that Keitaro always aims for but I doubt that would be keeping the deal to leave and I did lose. Then again I could always find those two guys.~  
  
"Crap what were their names again?" (I always forget em .)  
  
Stephen sat down for a sec and took a deep breath.  
  
"I guess finding those two guys is my best bet or I could sleep on a bench like a bum heheh."  
  
With that Stephen walked around Hinata till he reached the train and sat at the bench.  
  
"I forgot I don't have any money. And those two live in Tokyo well I guess I can just find a nice bench and get a job for some cash."  
  
Stephen looked around to see a photo booth a few feet away somehow a few yen had amazingly appeared in his pocket as he fished around for the 17th time it was enough for the pic but not for a ticket to Tokyo.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that I should take the stupid picture."  
  
Calling it a sense of fate Stephen went into the photo booth.  
  
"Who knows maybe Naru will show up make me come home and solve my problems. Yeah right."  
  
~Man I really screwed things up for Keitaro and badly sorry man.~  
  
Stephen stuck in the money and took a picture he felt a hand on his shoulder just as the flash hit.  
  
"Great I want Naru to show up so bad now I'm seeing things"  
  
"You baka I didn't really want you to leave."  
  
"And I'm hearing her too that's new."  
  
Stephen finally turned around to see Naru as he fell out of his seat and onto the floor outside the booth.  
  
"Ugh why isn't no matter who or where I am I always end up on my ass at some point!?!?"  
  
Stephen rubbed his back and looked up to see Naru hand him a hand up.  
  
"Um thanks"  
  
Stephen picked up the pictures from the booth.  
  
"(sigh)"  
  
"What is the sigh for?"  
  
"You just look really cute when you smile too bad I never get to see you smile I mean you have a cute face and your hair is really nice and your eyes-"  
  
Stephen stopped dead and muttered under his breath.  
  
"Ah hell sorry I didn't mean I..(sigh) Well what are you waiting for call me a pervert and send me to the next town over but if you could aim towards Tokyo that would be appreciated."  
  
Stephen said nothing preparing for the worse when he saw nothing coming in fact Naru was blushing almost as much as he had been they just stood there for a while and sat down on a bench.  
  
"What are you going to do now? You don't have anywhere to go do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And what about Tokyo U are you still gonna go for it?"  
  
"Yeah I hate to quit something besides if I quit now then I really would be lying. So I guess I'll keep at it."  
  
"That's great"  
  
Naru took one of the stickers and stuck it to his forehead.  
  
"Good luck ronin!"  
  
"Thanks I guess. Still I'm glad you came I didn't really see you coming I thought you really wanted me to get lost."  
  
"Your one of those guys who takes everything to literally don't you."  
  
Stephen scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Heheh" ~you have no idea~  
  
"Well if it isn't Keitaro. What's up? You going somewhere? Hmmm you're sure getting along well with Narusegawa."  
  
Naru went and panicked blushing slightly.  
  
"Th-that's not true house-mother."  
  
"Well I guess I'm leaving Aunt Haruka. Could you send my love to grandma?"  
  
Haruka took a puff of her cigarette and closed her eyes.  
  
"I see but that's not possible just got a fax from grandma and something huge has happened."  
  
~Thank you god!~  
  
Stephen laughed, "What I own the Hinata House as a landlord?"  
  
"Well actually."  
  
Haruka handed him a piece of paper.  
  
"What's this real estate.deed of ownership?"  
  
"It's all legal grandma says she's giving everything to you. Hinata House is all yours if you become the landlord."  
  
Only Naru was questioning this.  
  
"Um hi guys uh guess what I'm back and well I guess to put it simply I'll collect your rent at the end of the month."  
  
Everyone was in shock nothing was said for a minute.  
  
~Well I'm not sure what's gonna happen now hopefully they won't try to kill me.~  
  
What Stephen saw was definitely not what he expected. Shinobu was smiling and bowed welcoming him home as she went to cook dinner Motoko said nothing and walked inside Kitsune did the same thing blushing profusely Su just clang to Motoko and went inside asking if a landlord was edible.  
  
Stephen blinked and stood there as a tumbleweed passed him by Naru was just as surprised as him mostly by her friend's reaction.  
  
"Uh what just happened?"  
  
Naru blinked a few more times.  
  
"My guess is as good as yours."  
  
Stephen just shrugged his shoulder one more time and walked into his room unaware of the conversation that had started behind his back with the residents.  
  
"Why the heck is a boy gonna be the landlord of a girls dorm?!?! He lied about being a Tokyo U student."  
  
Motoko started talking after Kitsune.  
  
"And he's a peeping tom and a panty pincher!"  
  
Naru narrowed her eyes slightly "He saw me naked and touched my boobs now that you mention it."  
  
Su jumped in next "And he's a pedophile!"  
  
Haruka took the cigarette out of her mouth and held it in-between her middle and index finger. "Well they're grandma's orders what can we do about it?"  
  
The others immediately went into a sort of huddle at the mention of grandma hina all except for Naru who formed a huge sweat drop.  
  
"Ok then I guess we have no choice."  
  
Meanwhile Stephen was preparing himself for a grueling challenge while the others were planning a get rid of Keitaro scheme which of course Stephen knew about (it was one of his favorite parts of the manga) he did what he could to prepare. Unfortunately that resulted in him falling asleep with his headset planted on his face. He was like that for about two hours until Kitsune finally decided to put the plan into action waking him up.  
  
"Hey landlord I got a favor"  
  
Kitsune nudged the sleeping landlord who immediately snapped awake.  
  
"It wasn't me the Mustang was like that before the mailbox!!!!!! Huh what oh hi Kitsune what do you want?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would clean the house up a bit after all it's the land lords job."  
  
"What are you talking about I cleaned all the floors and walls."  
  
"But you forgot the windows."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Ok lets go then"  
  
Stephen walked with Kitsune to the top floor smiling all the way cause he knew what was coming next.  
  
"Ok here you go."  
  
Kitsune handed Stephen the rope and tied it around a stone figure and Stephen's waist.  
  
"Well get going or does the big boy not know how to use this? Tee hee"  
  
Stephen smiled coyly once again which caused Kitsune to back up a little blushing like before. He then walked up to the open widow and turned around. Remembering a movie line that seemed most appropriate to this action.  
  
"I live for this shit!!!"  
  
He then dived off as the statue felt the stress almost getting ripped off the floor it was bolted too this cause Kitsune to panic until she saw a happy Keitaro swinging like Tarzan reaching every aspect of the windows with his rag.  
  
~I can't believe they call THIS a chore I wish my parents made me do this.~  
  
Due to momentum and a lot of frantic arm waving Keitaro finished in about 10 minutes and pulled himself up as he reached the edge of the window the statue finally gave and passed him crashing to the floor with Stephen still attached to the rope as he was pulled down with it.  
  
"CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Stephen fell to the ground hard fortunately he missed the statue unfortunately he landed on Naru in an awkward position. (Doggy woof woof ^_^)  
  
"You Pervert trying to have your way with me."  
  
Stephen smiled slightly and even blushed a bit.  
  
"W-well on the bright side the windows are clean."  
  
He managed to suck slightly as Naru fell on top of Stephen his head in- between her breasts once again.  
  
~I can't believe this is a get rid of me plan hahaha I could do this all day!~  
  
Stephen was too spaced out to see the uppercut coming and was sent through the wall of the hinta house's 2nd floor ironically landing in his room.  
  
"That was lucky" Stephen got back up and brushed some sawdust off his shoulder "I guess I'd better take a bath."  
  
Stephen walked to the hot springs to meet an annoyed Motoko.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I was going to take a bath."  
  
"Not here you're not!"  
  
Stephen sneezed as some sawdust went up his nose. "Then may I ask where?"  
  
Motoko lead him to the small round tub that was labeled Men's Bath (I said I was gonna change some of the story line different people different actions different consequences so don't bug me!!!)  
  
"Sigh alright."  
  
Stephen stared at the bath despite the outer appearance the water was quite nice and it was about twice his size so Stephen had no problems getting in.  
  
Stephen talked to himself "This is how they plan to get rid of me? They were better off just letting me sleep."  
  
Stephen got out of the tub and dried him self off after changing into a t- shirt and a pair of jeans, Stephen then walked into Kitsune once again.  
  
"Hey Keitaro we got a problem."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You have to redo the house."  
  
"What!? Why?"  
  
"Well me and the other girls threw a party while you were busy and sort of got out of hand and trashed the first floor and the bath."  
  
Stephen thought it over for a moment. ~Damn things are gonna suck from this point I hate cleaning so much there's got to be a way out of this I planed on doing it once and only once!~ Stephen then saw a bottle of sweet sake in Kitsune's hand and an idea immediately snapped to Stephen's attention. ~THAT'S IT!!! It's a long shot but it beats doing cleaning work.~  
  
"Say Kitsune do you drink?"  
  
Kitsune stared at Stephen for a moment and smiled "A little"  
  
"Well how about this we have a drinking contest if I win you clean the house in my stead if you win I'll take you to a bar and buy you all the sake you can drink. So.what do you say?"  
  
Kitsune thought it over then opened her eyes slightly and patted Stephen on the back.  
  
"Keitaro old boy you got a deal!!"  
  
_____  
  
It took about 20 minutes to set find the sake but it was done and the table and shot glasses were set up. There were maybe about 50 bottles of sake surrounding the two contenders Stephen on the left and Kitsune on the right. The others took their seats Su took bets as they all bet on Kitsune except for Shinobu who kindly bet on Stephen. Motoko then took out two flags one green and one blue and stood in-between the two and stated the rules.  
  
"The rules are simple Naru-sempai and Haruka-san will both pour shots of sake into the glass Kitsune will take the first shot then Stephen will follow the first one to pass out, vomit, or give up will lose in the event that Kitsune is the first one to pass out then Stephen will have to take one last shot in order to be declared the winner any questions."  
  
"Yeah sure you want to do this Keitaro you can give up now I mean there's no shame in it after all, you stand no chance."  
  
"Just don't blame me for anything after I pass out!"  
  
"Ready?" Motoko gripped her flags. "Set." Motoko raised the flags above the two's heads as Naru and Haruka poured the drinks "Go" Motoko waved the flags and the contest began. Kitsune finished her shot without so much of a wince.  
  
"Beat that!!"  
  
Stephen stared at the glass and gulped it down not as fast as Kitsune but quite quickly he then set the glass down and licked his lips.  
  
"Sweet."  
  
Kitsune merely took her next drink and chugged it down. Stephen followed suit. For a while no one could see any progress as about 20 more bottles were downed some results could finally be seen between the both in other words they were just plain drunk.  
  
"Still holdin (hic) up eh Keitaro?" "(Hic) This is notin hey Naru can't you gimme sometin stronger like a vodka stinger wit a whisk uhh...uhh what am I looking for oh yeah whisky back."  
  
"Yeah bring stronger booze!!"  
  
Naru and Haruka merely sighed and said nothing leaving the sake to the two drunks. At about 20 more bottles later the two were totally wasted.  
  
"Man I'm bored." Kitsune took another shot her face was completely flushed.  
  
"Yeah I know there's nothing to uhh to uhh.......uhhh....do!"  
  
"O-ok K-K-Keitaro y-your drunk ju-just g-g-g-gi-ve up" Kitsune finally caved and fell on her back asleep.  
  
Stephen looked at her and laughed then took his last shot after a few attempts to actually find the glass.  
  
"I win" Stephen then fell sideways landing right on Kitsune's chest.  
  
"YOU HENTAI!!!!" Naru then kicked Stephen and sent him into the wall.  
  
GOD!!!!! THAT TOOK FORVER! Basically cause I didn't have my computer for about a week well I should have chapter 6 up soon hopefully it might take a little while cause I got school in a few days -_- well until then cya next chapter will be entirely based on Keitaro in the real world. 


	6. A Day In The Real World God Help Me

Ok for some reason I've got a lot of complaints about grammatical errors in my story so all I can say is I will try to be more careful when I do my chapters but I'm not making any promises considering that I have no editors or readers to help me also it takes me long enough to update with the little time I have let alone the time to revise it so sorry but there is little I can do about it especially since I will be increasing the length of chapters dramatically from this chapter on although I believe it will probably start from chapter 7 on anyway to make my point I am sorry for grammatical errors but like I said I don't have the time to really edit or revise and I apologize to anyone who has any complaints and I appreciate the helpful criticism but as long as you can read it I really see no problem such as this run on sentence you can read it can't you? Well there you go but I will try starting.........now. Thank you. {Thought}  
  
Ok now for Chapter 6. Like I said this is Keitaro in my life ::shudders:: Yeah this is going to be humiliating. Days in my life aren't you all so interested? As for the psycho cat reviewer, I would suggest you do not read this chapter in other words GO AWAY!  
  
Chapter 6: Real World Keitaro God Help Me  
  
"Dude what's with the specks?"  
  
Keitaro lifted his head up from his sketchbook.  
  
"Huh? Oh these? My eyes were bothering me."  
  
"So why didn't you get contacts?"  
  
Keitaro took a good look at the kid who was talking to him he had a hat on backwards covering most of his hair, despite that, whatever hair was out of the hat was blond; he had blue eyes, pale skin, and was short.  
  
"I just don't like them I guess glasses are easier to wear."  
  
The boy sighed  
  
"Whatever man; you're the one who said that you wanted to get contacts that turned your eyes blue."  
  
"Doesn't sound like me."  
  
The boy rolled his eyes and decided to change the subject.  
  
"So we still up for Saturday?"  
  
"Yeah sure! Uh....."  
  
"What is it?" Keitaro scratched the back of his head and laughed slightly.  
  
"Uh who are you again?"  
  
"Matt; remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah uh sorry I forgot."  
  
Matt simple stared at him for a second then sighed.  
  
"You didn't get much sleep did you?"  
  
Keitaro shrugged.  
  
"No I slept alright; quite well actually."  
  
"Stop lying!"  
  
Keitaro blinked, looked at his sketchbook, and started to draw again.  
  
"I don't believe in lying, it's wrong."  
  
Matt just moved slowly away from the seat as the bus finally came to a stop at North High School.  
  
Keitaro finally tore himself from his sketchbook to take a look at the school. The school was old it was easy to tell from the decaying bricks and the large one that said 1953. Keitaro also noticed how the two buildings from the class on his schedule did not connect meaning he would have to walk outside to get from class to class.  
  
Keitaro sighed it was going to be a long day.  
  
Putting his sketchbook in his book bag Keitaro went to his first period class, Gym.  
  
"Welcome to 10th grade Physical Education I am your teacher for the year. Every day you come to my class you must get dressed into your uniform, sit in your spot, and participate."  
  
Keitaro raised his hand.  
  
"Why do we need to wear some of our old clothes for a uniform? Can't we wear what we're wearing now? It is kind of cold outside."  
  
Mrs. Abrams held her head in aggravation.  
  
"Not you again Stephen just sit there I've explained this to you one hundred times!" Keitaro bowed his head and apologized causing some of the other kids to laugh.  
  
Mrs. Abrams sighed and continued with her lesson.  
  
"Today we will play soccer. Now everyone get in line and I will give you a number when your number is picked, come out. Ok 1,2,3,4,5."  
  
After about 15 more counts she came to Keitaro he was number 20.  
  
And of course as we all know Keitaro sucks at soccer, and baseball, basketball, and ah whom are we kidding he sucks at every sport known to man. Though he might be good at track I'm not too sure; so this was of course, his natural reaction.  
  
{Please don't pick me. Please don't pick me. For all that is holy in this world don't pick me. Oh god please show mercy and don't pick-}  
  
"Numbers 18,20,1, and 5 your up."  
  
{Shit}  
  
"Stephen get in there already!"  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"No you don't. But, if you want to pass I suggest you do."  
  
"C'mon get in here already we need help."  
  
Keitaro sighed and walked in taking his sweet time. He was more focused on not falling on his ass rather then actually playing.  
  
For a while he seemed to play well he kicked the ball away form a few people his falling on his ass could be pulled off as a nice soccer tackle.  
  
However the fates always seem to have it against poor Keitaro as the ball rolled right up to his foot.  
  
Keitaro looked for a few moments as he was the only one there and the goal right in front of him the goalie barely paying attention and if Keitaro hadn't known any better, Keitaro could have sworn that he was asleep.  
  
"KICK IT!"  
  
That snapped Keitaro back into reality as he went to kick the ball with all his might perfect precision; yet somehow, he still managed to miss and fall on his ass ending the game in a tie. "Ow!"  
  
Keitaro rubbed his ass as the girls of the class giggled quietly; the boys just plain laughed out as loud as they could holding their sides.  
  
The game ended after that; as the others got changed and the bell marking the end of the class rang. Next stop Biology.  
  
Keitaro was late and running he had forgotten his locker combination and was running for his life. The only route fast enough was a hill leading to the bottom floor of the annex building leading to his next class. He was actually making good time until a small incident.  
  
"Oh man I'm late. WHY DOES THIS STUFF ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!?!?!?!"  
  
Everyone in the area looked at him for a half a second, realized who he was, and turned away. Unfortunately, Keitaro didn't notice that he and Stephen both have a habit of screaming out; the only difference was that Stephen didn't give a damn. Keitaro however.....  
  
"Ah um sorry"  
  
Keitaro's face turned red and he continued to run faster tripping over his feet and rolling down the rest of the hill, through the door, and into the edge of one girls seat while the contents of the seat fell on him. (As if the laws of physics would matter for any body in this fan fiction or anything related to Love Hina ^^)  
  
"Ugh my head."  
  
Keitaro took the sweater off of his head and felt around to see if he broke something when he felt some sort of wrapper. (Ok this did happen) Opening his eyes, Keitaro saw what he was holding. His nose started to bleed as he threw the tampon in his room across the seat; while another kid took the seat that Keitaro had crashed into.  
  
About 2 minutes later a girl came in nothing special just another girl. She looked at the seat disappointed.  
  
"Man what does it take to guard my seat?"  
  
Keitaro just remained silent and sat down pinching his nose. The person sitting next to him just laughed silently. He had short hair dark skin and glasses.  
  
"Man it is not your day is it? First the gym incident then the chair but still that was funny with the reaction"  
  
The boy couldn't help but snicker at the thought.  
  
Keitaro lowered his head in embarrassment slightly.  
  
"Thanks a lot Pierre"  
  
The short haired African American simply laughed harder until his glasses slid slightly down his nose.  
  
"Relax man I'm just kidding you got to relax I can't give you more reason to not pay attention."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Pierre hit Keitaro slightly on the arm.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Pay attention! Class is starting."  
  
Keitaro put away his sketchbook and looked up at his teacher.  
  
"Hello class I'm Mr. Fliesser and I'll be your Biology teacher this year. Now, lets start our biochemical lesson shall we?"  
  
{Ok better pay attention}  
  
Keitaro focused and took out his Science binder taking as many notes as his hand would allow.  
  
"So if we take 3 fatty acids and we mix them with a glucose molecule and add dehydration synthesis; we lose 8 carbon and 3 oxygen. We can then form those into H2O."  
  
The bell rang and Keitaro left dropping his sketchbook on the floor Pierre picked it up.  
  
"Hey man when did you learn to draw?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Pierre showed a page of a sketchbook that has a almost naked women on it with a name written in Kanji.  
  
Keitaro panicked and grabbed his sketchbook from Pierre and ran to his next class. Next stop English.  
  
Keitaro managed to make it to his next class safely, but at a very slow pace. {Man no one knows how to walk in this place the halls are so small}  
  
After escaping the huge masses Keitaro finally made it into the room where a blond haired teacher was waiting.  
  
"About time Stephen. I take it that you haven't changed your habits of being late since last year?"  
  
Keitaro bowed.  
  
"I'm sorry it's just that it's difficult to walk with so many kids in the halls and the halls being so small."  
  
"Well, I suppose that's a better excuse then "these kids are all crippled and can't walk!""  
  
Stephen looked at his schedule for a second to figure out the teacher's name.  
  
"But Mrs. Travis I would never do such a thing it's not fair to the other students!"  
  
Mrs. Travis merely rolled here eyes and sighed.  
  
"Whatever Stephen just sit down."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Stephen sat down near the window providing it was the only seat left and took out his sketchbook.  
  
"Welcome to 10R English class!!"  
  
She put a little more enthusiasm into her saying then anyone else could return instead the class gave simple yawns and "yeah whatever".  
  
Ok class take out your copies of Shakespeare play Julius Caesar.  
  
Everyone took them out as Mrs. Travis started to read am piece of the book.  
  
"And as Caesar was stabbed in the back multiple times by the senate he managed to walk towards his only friend Brutus in a bloody mess his toga no longer white; and his face no longer proud. As he weakly walked up to a horrified Brutus; Brutus, whom delivering the final stab into Caesar's stomach killing him, punished Caesar's trustful and naïve traits. However, before Caesar fell he mutters his last words to Brutus. "Et tu Brutus?" In Latin this means "and you Brutus? Then fall Caesar." As Caesar fell he finally realized all he had ignored as his blood spilled on the floor and on Brutus's hands. This is why Caesar was a tragic hero. He is a tragic hero because he didn't realize his flaws until it was too late for him to realize it. Any questions?" Everyone had fallen asleep from this but Keitaro found this fascinating and took down as many notes as he could. Until the bell rang.  
  
{aww man class is over already? Ok what's next Spanish ok I can manage that}  
  
Keitaro went up the steps to his next class Spanish 3R.  
  
"Hola Me llamo senorita Berk. Cual es tus nombres? (Translation. Hello my name is Mrs. Berk. What are your names?)  
  
As everyone gave there names Keitaro started to panic.  
  
{Oh man this is bad I don't know Spanish I barely know English! This is bad this is bad this is bad!!!}  
  
"Mucho bueno Stephen!" (Very good Stephen)  
  
Keitaro snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your pronunciation has gotten much better since your tutor last year"  
  
Keitaro almost passed out when he found himself saying "Muchas gracias"  
  
{What the hell I don't even know Spanish and...}  
  
The fact finally hit Keitaro (it was a miracle that he even got it at all considering how slow he is)  
  
{I CAN SPEAK PERFECT ENGLISH!!!}  
  
The bell had rung while Keitaro was lost in his thoughts. As he realized people were leaving, and he had 3 minutes to get to his next class, Keitaro immediately panicked and jetted out of the room.  
  
After a long walk he finally made it crashing into his classroom.  
  
{Ok what class is this}  
  
Keitaro looked at his schedule as his tan skin turned whiter then chalk.  
  
"No it can't be this has to be a joke it's not possible. IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!!!!!!"  
  
"Welcome class I'm Mrs. Vido this is Sequential 2 math let's start shall we."  
  
Keitaro's eyes rolled into his head as he passed out.  
  
"Ok so if we factor x squared +3x-4 then we get (x+4) (x-1). Then, we can algebraically solve it into a quadratic equation and-"  
  
The bell rang as she finished but Keitaro was too busy banging his head against the desk. Thankfully he was in the back so no one saw him.  
  
{Thank you god the nightmare ends}  
  
"Ok well continue this later see you all tomorrow."  
  
Keitaro cringed at those words.  
  
"Ok what's next health? Ok I can do that."  
  
Keitaro walked out of the annex part of the school and headed towards the main. It had started raining and by the time Keitaro had made it to the main entrance, he was soaked.  
  
"Achoo!! Aww man I think I caught a cold."  
  
Keitaro wiped his nose as he made it to his next class.  
  
"Ok here we go!!"  
  
Keitaro sat in his seat and buried himself into his sketchbook once again.  
  
"Yo man!"  
  
Keitaro lifted his head to see a tall kid with glasses similar to his staring at him.  
  
"Oh hi. Uh who are you again?"  
  
"The name's Neil remember you loser!"  
  
Keitaro sunk slightly at the word loser but it was too slight for anyone to notice.  
  
"So how's Cangro?"  
  
"Huh? Oh you mean Matt he's ok I guess."  
  
"Ran out of ways for him to die huh?"  
  
Keitaro smugly returned to his book.  
  
"No I just haven't seen him die myself unless he's immortal I doubt he could."  
  
Neil laughed and patted Keitaro on the back.  
  
"Not bad for a change of pace"  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
{What is with my attitude I'm not like this.}  
  
Keitaro started to ponder over his slight personality change when the health teacher finally entered the class.  
  
"Hello class! I'm Mrs. Degrassio and I will be your heath teacher for the year."  
  
"What up gangstaaaa"  
  
Keitaro turned around to see a dark skinned boy leaning back in his seat (he's not really important in anyway so don't remember him).  
  
The teacher merely glared at the boy.  
  
"Harrison, shut up!"  
  
Everyone laughed at this remark and then Mrs. Degrassio started her lesson on drugs, and their dangerous habit forming ways. (What else do you learn in health)  
  
For a while no one talked. Most of them were too busy sleeping to really say anything. However, Neil seemed quite awake and noticed something that was missing with Stephen something he always had with him; Stephen's lifeline, his "hearing aid" his headset.  
  
"Yo man where are your headphones?"  
  
Keitaro looked up from his sketchbook again.  
  
"Huh oh I didn't want to wear it besides it against school policy."  
  
Neil almost fell out of his seat along with a few other kids.  
  
"No headset?!?! Are you sure you're all right man? Maybe you should see the nurse."  
  
"No I'm fine."  
  
Neil shuddered slightly.  
  
"Whatever man it just doesn't seem right It feels like hell just froze over."  
  
Keitaro muttered under his breath.  
  
"Maybe it did"  
  
Keitaro covered his mouth before he could say anything else.  
  
{What the hell is happening to me? I'd never reply like that!"}  
  
Thankfully the bell rang before anyone could even notice what Keitaro said.  
  
{Man something is definitely wrong with me! I need to figure this out. Ok what's next? Global History with Nappi; no problem I can handle that in my sleep. Like any moron couldn't pa- WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!!!}  
  
Keitaro just focused his mind even more trying to shut up until he ran into a girl knocking her over her skirt flying up.  
  
"Ow! Stephen you asshole why did you push me?"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I wasn't watching where I was going and-"  
  
Keitaro was interrupted with his arm almost shooting off its socket as he knocked the girls hand away just before she hit his head. (Not even in fictional works you know who you are!)  
  
The girl glared at Keitaro who was staring at amazement at his hand.  
  
{Man something is seriously wrong with me my mouth and body seem to be moving on reflex I'm not even thinking it. It's.....kind of cool.}  
  
"Well you're mentally ok or at least as far as you go mentally you demanding bastard!"  
  
Keitaro glared at the girl.  
  
"That wasn't very nice you violent girl"  
  
"The name's Dawn you loser."  
  
This caused Keitaro to only glare harder. Until the bell rang; causing the girl to panic.  
  
"Great now you got me late for nappi now I'm going to get detention. You bastard!!!"  
  
Dawn was fuming and copied one of Naru's trademark punches unfortunately Keitaro flinched in terror as Dawn almost sent him flying except she tripped while another kid came out of nowhere ramming Keitaro flying and bouncing along the cold went floor until he hit a brick wall. Dawn immediately got up and started running in the other direction in too much of a hurry to see Keitaro slumped against a break wall a small amount of blood trickling down his head.  
  
"Ow! Oh man now I'm late too."  
  
Keitaro started to run until he felt something in his back pocket.  
  
He saw a small piece of paper labeled "late pass for Stephen W." in his pocket.  
  
"What the? How did I get this? Oh well no reason to argue I better get to class."  
  
Keitaro finally ran into a small room, which he assumed was his class a smug look was on dawn after she realized I too had detention.  
  
"Late.it's Stephen right?"  
  
"Uh yeah"  
  
"Well that'll be thirty minutes detention after school guess you won't be alone eh Dawn?"  
  
Dawn continued to smile in an evil way.  
  
Keitaro quickly fished out the piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it to the teacher.  
  
The teacher pushed his glasses up slightly as they flashed in the light.  
  
"Late pass huh? What did you do forge this? On second thought I take that back your writing probably sucks."  
  
Keitaro glared at the teacher behind his glasses.  
  
{What kind of teacher is this?}  
  
"Very well take your seat I guess your alone again Dawn."  
  
Dawn was literally steaming from the ears.  
  
"How the hell did you get a late pass you didn't have one before?"  
  
Keitaro shrugged his shoulders and adjusted his glasses slightly.  
  
"I don't know magic?"  
  
Dawn fumed even more and turned away giving a "humph" sound and muttering "bastard" under her breath.  
  
Keitaro turned around.  
  
"I heard that you violent girl"  
  
Dawn snapped at that.  
  
"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME YOU DEMANDING BASTARD!"  
  
Everyone heard that and turned to look at Dawn. The teacher lifted his head and adjusted his glasses (he kind of does that a lot)  
  
"Is there some sort of problem Dawn?"  
  
"No sir none at all."  
  
Keitaro couldn't help but laugh silently as Dawn started to panic slightly.  
  
"Ok then let's begin then shall we? My name is Nappi and let's gets one thing straight I hate kids, the laughter of children is like nails on a chalkboard to me, I hate all of you, and I'm only here for the money any questions? I don't really care cause they probably suck anyway."  
  
{Wow he's..different}  
  
A girl next to Keitaro raised her hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are we learning this year?"  
  
The teacher sighed and adjusted his glasses.  
  
"This only proves my point of questions that suck. Tell me Daniel is it?"  
  
The girl nodded slightly.  
  
"Good now Daniel what is this class called?"  
  
"Global History."  
  
"Very good you sure surprised me for a moment I thought you might have said home economics we're learning Global History"  
  
"Daniel shrunk back into her chair embarrassed."  
  
"Ok look I'm only here until Stephen over there rebels against me and causing a huge revolution with evil monkeys."  
  
"Why pick on me"  
  
Keitaro was a little annoyed.  
  
"Because you're the genius of the class. In fact record this day September 12th 1:00 PM I called you a genius I shall alert the president and there will be parades and floats and dancing monkeys in your honor. The streets will be filled will presents and streamers and it shall be a national holiday for ages to come."  
  
Keitaro was about to sulk from the sarcasm but then some emotion surged through him. It wasn't anger or anything, but more of a mellow feeling like it was all just one big joke. Keitaro couldn't understand the felling but it was nice though he wouldn't have preferred what he had said next.  
  
"Really about time someone honored my genius and just to make sure I'd better get off and I want ninja monkey body guards to obey my every whim and to kill off my enemies."  
  
Everyone started laughing and Keitaro smiled slightly until he realized what he had said as his panicking nature once again returned to him. Thankfully to Keitaro's relief the bell rang.  
  
{Thank god only one more period to go}  
  
Keitaro made his way to his final period of the day.  
  
Computer Arts and Media. (Can you say Photoshop?)  
  
By the time Keitaro made it to his final class the bell had already rung.  
  
"Welcome! I'll be your teacher for this year. My name is Mr. Wolfson and just for today we are going to draw our first pictures to scan onto the computer for our first topic the subject is people. What I want you all to do is sketch a person made up or real that you may like or idolize."  
  
Keitaro nearly jumped out of his seat and sketched away. He was completely absorbed in his drawing until the teacher tapped his shoulder snapping him awake.  
  
"Nice drawing you have serious talent."  
  
Keitaro looked down at his sketchbook and blinked.  
  
"Uh thanks"  
  
The bell rang shortly after that but Mr. Wolfson stopped Keitaro one more time.  
  
"Just remember to give her some clothes."  
  
Keitaro's nose started to bleed as he ran out of the room.  
  
{Thank god I'm just going to go home, sleep this day through, and try to find a way out of this place}  
  
The bus didn't take long as Keitaro was the first house thankfully he had managed to remember where "he lived". After about an hour-long battle of trying to open his garage, Keitaro finally made it in as he closed his door in frustration and fell asleep on his bed his glasses still on his head.  
  
After a few hours Keitaro was woken up from Stephen's mom.  
  
"Oh hi honey how was school."  
  
Keitaro only let out a small grunt in reply.  
  
"Well you better get ready you have martial arts in a few minutes."  
  
Keitaro snapped awake.  
  
"I HAVE WHAT????? But..I hate fighting I never fight."  
  
This caused Stephen's mom to giggle slightly.  
  
"Oh c'mon Stephen that's all you ever talks about."  
  
Keitaro was too freaked out to say anything and instead put on his gi and walked to his dojo. There he met a bunch of muscular guys and a huge one with a shaved head. They all made Keitaro even more intimidated as he felt like a midget.  
  
"Stephen!! Glad to see you on time for once alright let's get started I'm going to take it easy on the workout today so I'm afraid you can't fight for your belt until next week."  
  
{THANK YOU OH MIGHTY KAMI!!!!}  
  
About twenty minutes later Keitaro had passed out he had already been thrown about 20 different ways tapped out done about 200 push-ups 100 sit ups and a bunch of various cardiovascular exercises.  
  
When it was all finally over 2 hours later Keitaro was dead and was barely able to move his arms or legs.  
  
"Stephen!"  
  
Keitaro used his little strength to turn to his Sensei.  
  
"You weren't as pumped as you usually are. Are you felling ok?"  
  
Keitaro lied and big time.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine"  
  
"Well ok I just hope your more pumped tomorrow and especially for you 20 minutes of fighting for your belt"  
  
Keitaro basically turned to stone and crumbled how he made it to his bed that night was a miracle.  
  
My god that took forever there I definitely worked on this I hope it's more successful then chapter 5 if you don't review I'll still update but it will take a while because I'm trying to update my final fantasy story Dark Souls read it it's good ^^ ok until then cya. 


	7. How to piss someone off, shopping, and I...

Personal thanks to my reviewers so far here is chapter 7 ^^ bold is english sorry it's been forever I've been very distracted.  
  
Chapter 7: How to piss someone off, shopping, and Indian girl of death?  
  
Stephen woke up his head spinning. Other then that he seemed ok despite his drinking escapade.  
  
~Man martial arts really are a mental builder! I bet's Kitsune is dead right now, and she has to do chores. Oh well, sucks to be her right now.~  
  
Slipping on his headset and putting on a mix of final fantasy music and linkin park, Stephen opened up his; or rather Keitaro's closet. As an avalanche of porn magazines ran him over, Stephen finally managed to get up.  
  
"Ugh! How does he even find the time to get all these?"  
  
After taking off his shirt and pants which reeked of booze, Stephen then went to the "men's bath" and soaked in a while. After about 30 minutes, Stephen went back to his room to get dressed what he saw next scared him to no end.  
  
The closet had nothing (besides porno) but suits, nice button up long sleep shirts, and a few sweaters or two.  
  
Only one think came to Stephen's mind at that moment.  
  
"There is no way in hell I am wearing this stuff; I'm going shopping!"  
  
Stephen slammed his fist into his palm determined to get some 'normal' clothes.  
  
After about 3 more hours of searching for more suitable clothes, Stephen sighed and put on the nice pants and a semi-nice shirt with the words "bounty" on it; that lay in the corner of his closet.  
  
After about 10 minutes more, Stephen placed a CD in his headset and walked out to meet a not so happy Swordsman; uh make that woman.  
  
"Urashima!"  
  
Stephen paid no heed, but lowered the volume of his player and looked up at her.  
  
"What are you doing you have chores to do!" She looked at him sternly; "and the living room has yet to be cleaned from yesterday."  
  
Stephen lowered his gaze for a moment at the sword Motoko had in her hand, then looked up to her again; a glazed over look in his eyes.  
  
Stephen smiled at Motoko and put his hands behind his head.  
  
"That's not my problem it's Kitsune's."  
  
Motoko blushed slightly at Stephen's warm smile and drew her sword raising it into the air.  
  
"Do not lie Urashima and take your responsibilities like a man! You weakling you will be punished. God's cry school succession move rock cutting slash."  
  
A wave of chi charged at Stephen at full speed. Stephen merely sighed and gave himself base blocking most of the energy, with much difficulty. However, the last remains of the chi hit him dead on sending him flying a few feet and landing hard on the ground.  
  
He pushed himself off the floor and landed back on his feet rubbing his back, which only hurt slightly.  
  
"I take that back...I'M NEVER GONING TO DRINK AGAIN!!!"  
  
Motoko took a step back as Stephen put his headset back on and walked away mumbling under his breath.  
  
"At least not until next weekend anyway."  
  
With that Stephen walked out running into Naru who was wearing her coke- bottled glasses.  
  
"Where are you going baka?"  
  
"Clothes shopping."  
  
With that Stephen put his CD player on high looking at the ground as to not hear or see Naru. So basically, he was practicing hear no evil see no evil. He wouldn't have to fight with her if he just walked away so that's what he did and he did so, laughing at her along the way.  
  
Though Stephen had his headset on full, he could still feel the vibrations of the ground as a pissed of Naru charged at him fist ready. Stephen sighed, counted to three, and side stepped causing Naru to miss him completely. Falling over her own momentum, Naru stumbled forward, lost her balance, and landed face first in the dirt.  
  
Stephen laughed quietly and went down the stairs into town. Little did he know that a pissed off Naru was stalking him.  
  
~He's probably really getting porno or something the hentai. I'll get pictures and make sure that he has to leave!~  
  
Stephen walked around for a few hours saying hi to people until he sat down Naru not to far away with her camera set and evil smirk on her face.  
  
"Man it's nice out today even with these stupid clothes on well better get to business."  
  
After another hour, Stephen finally found a clothes store he liked and walked in a cute cashier with nice assets and long blond hair greeted him with a smile.  
  
"Hi cutie what'll it be?"  
  
"I got some shopping to do maybe you can help me out."  
  
Naru took out her camera and focused.  
  
~I knew it he's trying to seduce unsuspecting women!~  
  
"Maybe you can lead me to the men's section I'm a medium...I think."  
  
Naru fell over camera still in hand.  
  
"Sure thing cutie this way."  
  
After a minute of picking out about seven pairs of jeans, nine t-shirts, and a pair of black sneakers, he tried the clothes on. The shirt fit nicely and the jeans were loose but just tight enough to stay around the waist.  
  
"This is perfect I take them. In fact, I'd like to wear these home please."  
  
The girl giggled slightly  
  
"I take it your not the suit type."  
  
Stephen shuddered.  
  
"Definitely not."  
  
The girl bent over slightly, looking at the wire attached to Stephen's ears.  
  
"So what are you listening to?"  
  
"Huh? Oh actually I'm listening to American music."  
  
"Really?" The girl looked in slight amazement. "You understand what they're saying? They always spoke too fast for me to even understand a word."  
  
Stephen laughed and smiled.  
  
"You know I bet that Americans could say the same about our music"  
  
"Yeah I guess you right. So you speak English?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fluent in it."  
  
Naru looked at Stephen in anger clenching her fist.  
  
"He is such a liar! How could an idiot like him know English perfectly?"  
  
"So what is your name?"  
  
Naru stared in awe at Stephen's English it was said with perfect pronunciation as well as vocabulary.  
  
The girl clapped her hands as Stephen bowed slightly causing the two to laugh.  
  
"Very good! The name is Alicia by the way and what is yours might I ask?"  
  
"The names Urashima but you can call me Keitaro."  
  
The two smiled as she ringed him up then wrote something on the receipt.  
  
Stephen looked at the receipt and blushed slightly causing the girl to giggle again. Stephen then put it carefully in his wallet as the girl smiled.  
  
Naru followed once more.  
  
"The hentai I bet that was a hooker!"  
  
~Why am I getting so edgy about this?~  
  
By now Stephen had finally been able to spot Naru if anything she was a very poor spy. He sighed laughing slightly and looked at the receipt on the receipt there was a number with the words "call me" over them.  
  
"Will do Alicia"  
  
Naru spent the rest of the night trying to find out what he had said.  
  
The next day, Stephen woke up to meet a nice ambush from a cheerful Su and her happy drop kick  
  
"GOOD MORNING KEITARO!"  
  
Fortunately Stephen was ready and blocked with his forearm.  
  
"Same impact less head damage."  
  
After the little escapade, Stephen went down to eat with everyone this was the first day he'd get to taste Shinobu's cooking and he was really looking forward to it.  
  
To his disappointment, Motoko stopped him.  
  
"Urashima! I must speak with you."  
  
Stephen walked up to Motoko who held her sword in the air on her shoulder in a way she looked very elegant making it hard for him to take her eyes off her.  
  
"I must take my leave for three days to attend my kendo club's training. I expect you to watch over things while I'm gone?"  
  
"Yeah sure it's my job."  
  
Motoko moved closer toward Stephen's face and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You know the fact of not seeing you for three days just warms my heart."  
  
Stephen chuckled slightly then frowned.  
  
"Really that's a shame because I love seeing your happy face every morning."  
  
Motoko blushed slightly and turned around with a sort of grunt as everyone waved including Su who stood there a few moments. Kitsune who noticed this, dragged Shinobu out of the corridor.  
  
"What's the idea Kitsune?"  
  
"Shh! Just be quiet and she won't notice us."  
  
"She?"  
  
"Su. You know how Su always has to cling onto someone? Well, Motoko is the only one with the strength to death with her I tell you I can't deal with it and I'm the one who taught her Japanese. She's too much especially at night."  
  
Shinobu blushed at the word 'night'.  
  
Stephen continued to stand there while Su finally stared at him a cute smile on her face.  
  
Stephen immediately patted her on the head and sighed.  
  
~Man I knew I was forgetting something well it's going to be a long night.~  
  
"Well then Su shall we?"  
  
Su smiled and jumped on Stephen's back as he gladly gave her a piggyback ride considering she weighed almost nothing.  
  
"I hope that this body holds out."  
  
With that Stephen went into his room Su still happily clinging to his shoulders.  
  
As Stephen started to lay back watching Su bounce around the room, he decided to put his stereo on and let Su rummage through his closet.  
  
"Hey Keitaro what's this?"  
  
Stephen looked at the porno magazine that Su was holding and panicked slightly.  
  
~Crap I don't need her to get perverted ideas Motoko will kill me~  
  
"What could I do my breathing was so heavy. Oh my! He placed his hand on my brea-"  
  
"Ok that's enough Su."  
  
Su started to jump around and Stephen caught her will little difficulty but lost his balance in the process. Just in time for Naru to spot them in another 'wonderful' position.  
  
"You hentai!"  
  
With that she charged down feet first aimed at Stephen's head Stephen managed to grab a pillow and covered his head softening the blow but it still hurt like hell.  
  
As the three sat there Stephen just stared at the angry Naru still rubbing his head.  
  
"You know you don't have to stay here not that your presence hasn't been lovely."  
  
"I'm only here so you don't molest poor Su"  
  
"Glad to know that."  
  
Stephen continued to rub his head and laughed just as Su showed Naru another one of Keitaro's favorite reading materials.  
  
"Hey Naru look this is one of Keitaro's most prized possessions!"  
  
Stephen blushed slightly and turned away.  
  
"S-su put that away."  
  
Naru simply turned away.  
  
"Come one Su it's only natural for 'little boys' to have these things I have studying to do!"  
  
Stephen looked at Naru still blushing slightly.  
  
~You have no idea~  
  
"Aw, you're sooo cute, Keitaro! Hee-Hee. You got all flustered just 'cause a couple of girls found your dirty magazines."  
  
Su hugged Keitaro and he smiled twitching slightly.  
  
~But they're not mine~  
  
Keitaro finally let the discussion go, as he finally looked at the first problem in the test booklet and tried to read it before Su interrupted him once again not noticing a twitching Naru.  
  
"Are you serious about studying?"  
  
Stephen sighed.  
  
"Does it look like I have control over this?"  
  
"Hey, Keitaro?"  
  
"Is it true you can't get any girls?"  
  
Stephen just ignored her Naru just twitched more. Stephen noticed this and sighed. He knew why she was twitching.  
  
"Actually Su-"  
  
Su didn't let him finish.  
  
"It's such a darn shame..."  
  
She started to bury her face in his hair.  
  
"Oh, Keitaro, your hair smells sooo good."  
  
Stephen continued to ignore her blushing slightly as Su rubbed her cheeks against his.  
  
"And you cheeks are so soft. Just like a girl's!"  
  
Stephen got slightly annoyed, not sure whether to take Su's comment as an insult or compliment.  
  
"Hey Keitaro?"  
  
Su kissed Stephen on the cheek causing him to turn red.  
  
"Want me to be your girlfriend?"  
  
This pushed a line in Naru she stood up red from anger and a tint of jealousy.  
  
"Will you just stop!!"  
  
"What do you want me to do huh?"  
  
"Ha! So, it looks like you claimed him first, Naru? In that case, I guess I give up!"  
  
Naru turned red and stared at Su with a questionable look Stephen just laughed quietly.  
  
"What are you talking about? Why would I go after a complete moron?"  
  
"Because it would suit your personality."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Stephen smiled and looked at Su.  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"Well, then I have a plan!"  
  
Su jumped around energetically and put both Naru and Stephen in a headlock forcing them closer together.  
  
"How 'bout we all three become lovers! I like both of you!"  
  
Stephen merely blushed in silence while Naru went in a berserker mode attacking Su as she bounced around the house.  
  
A few hours later around 9:04 Su was still bouncing around Naru sighed.  
  
"We didn't get to study at all."  
  
Stephen sighed too but out of relief he hadn't wanted to study in the first place.  
  
Naru exhaled a deep breath.  
  
"Whew1 I'm going back to my room to turn in for the night."  
  
Before she stood up she noticed Su changing into her pajamas.  
  
"Uh, Su, why are you changing?"  
  
Su edged over to Stephen.  
  
"'Cause I'm gonna sleep over at Keitaro's"  
  
Naru went almost insane, her head growing a good 4 sizes bigger.  
  
"OH, NO, YOU'RE NOT!"  
  
"Well, I can't sleep unless someone's sleeping next to me! And Motoko's gone."  
  
"Well then I guess we got no choice"  
  
Stephen went to the closet and set up two futons then laid back in his on the far right.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"It's obvious isn't it? Knowing you there is no way in hell you can trust me with Su."  
  
Stephen rolled he eyes and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"After all I might have my way with her behind your back after all I am a pervert heck maybe I'll have my way with the both of you while you sleep. But if you ask me doesn't thinking this stuff to begin with make you the pervert. That and the fact you stalked me all day!"  
  
Su turned to Naru who was blushing heavily.  
  
"Aha! So you are into Keitaro!"  
  
Naru twitched.  
  
~Why did she just sound like Kitsune just now?~  
  
Stephen ignored Naru's twitching and he sat down on his futon as he sat down in his somewhat glazed over state he almost missed the pillow heading towards his face causing him to instinctively move his head to the side causing the pillow to graze his ear.  
  
Stephen sighed mentally  
  
~here we go again~  
  
"Come on, guys! Let's have a pillow fight!"  
  
Stephen, being too lazy to throw any pillows just merely dodged them as they came. This little stunt (of course) annoyed Naru in the process.  
  
"Oh will you two just stop it? I said sto-"  
  
Naru couldn't finish as a pillow hit her head.  
  
"That's it! You're going down!"  
  
Naru ran up to Stephen diverting his attention as this happened Su shot a well-placed pillow at the back of Stephen's head causing him to crash into Naru and accidentally cause Naru's VERY LOOSE robe to slide off revealing her perky breasts within a black lace bra. (may I remind you I'm using the manga as reference so blame the creators for being perverted not me.)  
  
"HOW DARE YOU?!" Naru screamed as she chucked a chair at Stephen's head.  
  
~Shit I can't dodge it in time and I can't do THAT yet I need it for later if I'm still here by then.~  
  
Given his options Stephen had no choice but to take the chair straight in the head and because of Stephen's previous conditions and long day he was knocked out for the rest of the night.  
  
Well there ya go chapter 7 I think I lost count ok well anyway yes I know it was a cheep and lazy way to end it but it wasn't a HORRIBLE way to end it and it makes you curious as to what "THAT" is right? At least I hope it does ^^; well anyway that's then end of chapter 7 I'll probably be slow again until the summer then I'll update like crazy at least 3 chapters a week hopefully anyways thanks and as always Reviews are appreciated. 


End file.
